


Crimson

by adoctoraday



Category: Actor RPF, Aidan Turner - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Dominic Cooper - Fandom, Eminem (Musician), Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Luke Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Celebrity Smut, Cravings, Dessert & Sweets, Eminem - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Lawyers, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Photography, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Rap Music, Romance, Running, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suggestions welcome, The Walking Dead References, The thirst is real, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, slim shady - Freeform, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/adoctoraday
Summary: Passion. Heat. Lust. Love? When we meet the right person we feel a rush of emotions, we become entangled, intertwined. Flushed with ecstasy, enjoy the passions of your imagination with...Crimson.





	1. Honey Bee

The humid Georgia air clung to my skin like a moist kiss, the sun beating down relentlessly, making sweat bead down my neck and pearl on my chest uncomfortably. Unconsciously I pushed my sunglasses higher and crossed my arms, nodding as people passed by me, letting their words pass over me, like the faint breeze that carried the scent of magnolias. 

A man dressed in a black suit stepped close, giving me a practiced, sympathetic look. 

"It's time, ma'am," he murmured. 

Saying nothing, I nodded and stared at the gravestone at my feet. 

_Eleanor Nadine Holmes_

_B. January 12 1940, D. June 3 1940_

Mechanized whirring broke the gentle sound of cicadas shrieking and the wind whistling through the trees and my stomach clenched. Digging my nails into my arms I inhaled sharply at the sound, praying silently for it to be over. 

**THUNK**

"Jesus," I whispered, shuddering at the sound of the coffin coming to rest at the bottom of the grave. She was actually, finally, gone. Something inside me slipped free and I sighed deeply, my fingers loosening from where they had been digging into my arms. Stepping away from the grave I walked across the cemetery to where my grandmomma's '73 Chavelle was waiting.

I took the dirt roads slowly, breathing in the scent of the magnolias and dust, letting it wash over me as I turned onto the driveway to the house that was now mine. Cars lined the driveway; wellwishers and mourners come to gather, eat and drink.

Putting the car into park I sighed and straightened my dress, pushing my sunglasses up my nose as I walked slowly up the front walk, dread filling my stomach. 

I couldn't wait for this to be over. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Sighing, I waved goodbye and gritted my teeth in a polite smile to the last of the mourners, shifting uncomfortably in my heels. As the headlights disappeared down the dirt road I shut the screen door and kicked off the patent black mules, groaning in relief. 

Walking upstairs slowly I tugged at the zipper of the simple A-line dress, shoving it to the ground when I got to the bedroom that had once been my mothers. Pulling a pair of shorts and an oversized tshirt out of my dresser, I quickly shed my bra, dressing in the much more comfortable clothing. 

As I made my way back downstairs I slowly unwound my hair from its french braid, loosening the curls around my shoulders. Opening the fridge I peered in at the casseroles and dishes stacked three high and made a noise of disgust, shutting the door quickly. 

Reaching into the glass front cabinets I took down a tumbler and from the cabinet beside it, my grandmomma's stash of whiskey. Pouring myself a large helping, I drifted out to the front porch, curling into the wicker armchair my grandmomma had so often inhabited. 

Sipping on the whiskey I sighed tiredly, rubbing a hand over my neck, trying to ease away the tension that was nesting in my muscles. Having to talk to nearly the entire town and listen to their offered condolences all day had left me frazzled, annoyed and on edge. 

Having to do it alone...shaking my head I took another, longer, sip of whiskey and mused on the past weeks of my grandmomma's passing. My parents had died two years ago in a drunk driving accident, just three years after granddad had passed from a heart-attack. 

I swallowed hard; life certainly hadn't been easy for my family and a lot of the responsibility for helping my grandmomma had fallen to me...not that I had minded in the long run. Helping her run her bakery had been a joy, and when we had set up her website and begun shipping her baked goods across Georgia and eventually the U.S., it had kept us both busy, and as she had said, young. 

Crossing my legs over the arm of the chair I danced my toes in the air, watching the light from inside the house glitter across my crimson nail polish. Against my tawny brown skin the color glowed in the faint light, looking faintly bloody. 

Tipping my glass to the side I sloshed the amber liquid around, watching as it sparkled in the evening light. The rumble of an engine cut through my contemplative thoughts and the sound of the crickets chirping beside the bellowing bullfrogs.

Shifting in my seat I peered down the road to see a set of headlights turning down the road, moving slowly across the bumpy dirt road. I watched in anticipation, hoping it wouldn't turn down our driveway-- _my driveway now--_  I reminded myself, and then sighed as the headlights turned, inevitably, onto my property. 

I watched as they approached slowly and then pulled to a halt, shutting off after a moment. A few moments later two figures emerged from the vehicle, both tall, but from this distance I couldn't determine any other distinguishing characteristics. 

As they approached the light from the house washed over their faces and I sat up, sighing softly. One of the men was blonde, tall, and heavier set with a friendly face, though at the moment he looked uncertain and nervous.

The other man was even taller than the blonde man, with grey-speckled black hair that waved away from his temples, dark eyes that met mine warmly, and a leanly muscled body that I had a hard time turning my gaze from. 

A flush rose in my cheeks at the realization that I was staring at him and I quickly turned away, meeting the gaze of the blonde man again. 

"What can I do for you gentlemen at," I looked at my phone and frowned, "11 o'clock at night?" I asked. 

The blonde shuffled his feet and cleared his throat, "We-I, uh, wanted to offer our condolences about your grandmother. We've had her stuff delivered from the bakery for years to the set, and I know we'll all miss her," he offered.

I studied the man's face for another moment and recognition hit me. _The set._  "Thank you Mr. Kirkman, I know how interesting she found the show," I murmured, smiling faintly. His eyebrows rose in shock and I laughed faintly, nodding, "When she started getting orders from the set of a zombie show she wanted to know what it was about, so we watched it together."

I laughed softly, shaking my head, recalling how much grandmomma had loved watching _The Walking Dead_. "She used to tell me that it was a miracle that Carl survived, with neither parent watching him," I told the men, smiling faintly. 

I lapsed into silence and after a moment glanced back up at the men and stood, setting my glass down, "Can I get you gentlemen a drink?" I offered, my natural southern grace taking over to smooth out an awkward situation. 

Both men nodded but the dark headed one stepped forward, smiling warmly, his chocolate eyes liquid with heat as he spoke. "Why don't I help you?" he offered, his voice gravelly and low, his lips curling up softly as he shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked forward on his toes. 

My breath caught in my chest for a moment at the pure unadulterated desire that rippled through me and I nodded nervously, my lips trembling as I attempted to smile. As I stepped towards the door he strode ahead of me and pulled the door open for me, "After you," he murmured, holding a hand out. 

I smiled nervously and walked quickly ahead of him, running my fingers through my hair absently, wondering why these men had come out here so late. Why not come during the day like the rest of the mourners?

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you tonight. We thought if we came later we would avoid drawing notice to the show and to your family. I hope we didn't upset you," he murmured. 

I reached up into the cabinet and pulled out two tall glasses, pondering his words, and choosing mine carefully. When I turned to face him I frowned faintly, "Did you, or anyone on set actually _know_ who my grandmomma was?" I asked softly. 

He nodded and smiled softly, "I did. After the first couple of weeks on set I kept going to craft services where these pastries were and they told me it was from the Honey Bee Bakery in town, that a Miss Charlotte Wilkins ran it, and I knew I had to find out who she was, and go visit the bakery. So one day I went to the bakery early before shooting started, and ordered an apple cruller. When she came to the counter to hand it to me, she recognized me and we sat and talked for, hah," he laughed and shook his head, and his face lit up with a genuine warmth that sent a thrill through me, "it had to be almost an hour," he confessed. 

A smile crept across my lips and I leaned on the counter, eager to hear more. "So, she knew you're Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and did she tell you what she thought of Negan?" I asked.

He laughed and nodded, "She said she thought the season would be more illuminating from Negan's perspective, that it would be a better story from his camp's point of view. I have to say, she made an interesting point," he revealed. 

I nodded, smiling softly, "She certainly had her opinions," I murmured. After a moment of smiling at each other I shook myself gently and turned, reaching into the cabinet for the whiskey. Measuring out two shots into each glass I screwed the lid back onto the bottle and set it back before reaching for the higher shelf where the last of my grandmomma's rosemary biscuits were stored. 

With a grunt I shifted a hip and tried to slip my fingers around the container, but it remained elusively just out of my grasp. 

Suddenly I felt a large, warm body behind mine; hips pressing into mine, a chest brushing against my back, and a large hand went past mine to lift the container out of the cabinet.

"Let me get that," Jeffrey murmured, smiling down at me as I turned to face him, my heart beating rapidly in my chest and a flush rising in my cheeks. I nodded and smiled falteringly as he reached past me to set it on the counter, still standing so close I could feel the heat coming off his skin and smell his cologne.

We stared at each other for a long moment before I cleared my throat and he stepped back, rubbing a hand over his neck. I quickly darted to the fridge and pulled out the container of sweet tea, pouring it over the whiskey and dropping in ice cubes. 

"Your family isn't here?" Jeffrey asked softly as I arranged the glasses and container of biscuits on a tray. My hands faltered and I felt my shoulders tense.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he murmured apologetically. 

I glanced up at him and shook my head, "It's fine, it's just that I'm an only child, and my parents are dead, so there isn't really anyone else," I confided. 

His gaze warmed and a moment later I felt his hand cover mine, squeezing it gently, "I'm sorry darlin, I didn't know that," he murmured. "Should we go? Are we bothering you?" he asked softly. 

I found myself turning my hand to gently wind my fingers through his, my eyes unexpectedly blurring at his kindness. Turning my chin away I focused on the necklaces he wore, taking deep breaths as I tried to keep myself from entirely breaking down in front of a man who was, technically, a stranger to me. 

"Hey sweetheart, it's ok, shh," he murmured. A moment later his other hand was gently cupping my chin and turning my face up, his eyes peering into my tear stained face. "You want a hug darlin?" he asked softly, and a small laugh bubbled out of me at his politeness, but I nodded, wanting nothing more than a firm pair of arms around me in that moment. 

He smiled softly and pulled me gently into his arms, winding one around my waist and the other gently ran up and down my back, soothing me. After a few minutes I pulled away, sniffling softly and brushing at my eyes, avoiding his gaze. 

His hand landed on my shoulder gently and I glanced up at him to see him smiling softly, "Don't worry darlin, there's nothing for you to be ashamed of. Why don't we get out of your hair, huh?" he offered. 

I shook my head and smiled faintly, "It's fine, come on," I murmured. Carrying the tray out to the porch I heard his heavy boot steps behind me, slow and steady--staccatoed and quick as he rushed to open the screen door for me, smiling wide and slow. 

As I handed Robert his drink Jeffrey smoothly lifted the tin of biscuits and his drink from the tray, allowing me to set the tray aside and sit back in my seat. We sat in silence, sipping our drinks, snacking on the biscuits until I saw Jeffrey nudge Robert and stand, setting his glass on the small table beside the porch swing. 

"We should leave you to get some rest darlin. But please, let us know if there's anything we can do for you, huh?" Jeffrey murmured, looming over where I sat. 

I stood and smiled politely at both men, "Thank you for stopping by, I appreciate that you thought so much of my grandmomma. I'll certainly let you know if I need anything," I replied. 

"Thank you for the refreshments, and for letting us stay so late," Robert said softly, looking nervous, his smile awkward as he waved and walked down the stairs and to the car. 

I smirked and looked back to Jeffrey, "Is he always that nervous?" I asked. 

He nodded and smiled, leaning against the porch railing, tucking a hand in his pocket. "He didn't know her as well as some of us, but he felt it was important to come, since he's a producer. He wanted you to know that he was aware of your grandmomma's contributions to the show and that she meant something to us," he told me. 

Running my hands over my arms I smiled faintly at Jeffrey, curling my toes  inwards against the cold. His eyes darted over my body, resting on my chest for a brief moment before coming back up to my face, "Get inside to bed darlin, you look frozen," he murmured. 

I flushed, crossing my arms tightly over my chest, feeling the tightness of my nipples beneath the thin fabric of the shirt. "Goodnight Jeffrey," I murmured, turning to go into the house. 

"Goodnight Libby Mae," he replied, chuckling softly, his voice low and sultry in the warm evening air. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Three days later I was up to my eyebrows in bills and spreadsheets for the Honey Bee Bakery, making sure that the business my grandmomma had started would continue to thrive. It seemed like things were going well on the surface, but as I continued to review the ins and outs of the billings for the bakery it seemed like more money had been going out lately than had been coming in. 

"Shit grandmomma, what happened?" I murmured, highlighting the points where I saw money going out that didn't make sense. We had never made these payments before, and I had been helping her with the money for years now. 

Sighing in frustration, I tossed aside the pen and stood from the small desk in the back room of the bakery, rolling my neck. I need a break and an hour helping make the breads, pies and pastries would be just the thing to help clear my head. 

Grabbing the apron that had been grandmomma's off the hook on the door, I tied it around my neck as I walked out to the kitchen, smiling at the other workers. After washing my hands I quickly got to work, losing myself in the process of mixing, rolling, dicing and baking. 

An hour passed before I knew it and when I stepped back for a break, I felt a rush of pleasure at the accomplishments I had helped create. Washing my hands off I stepped out to the main floor to help ring up customers, greeting the locals and listening as they told stories of grandmomma.

There was pain, listening to so many people talk of her, but mostly, it reminded me of how many people loved her as I had. 

"Four apple crullers please darlin," a low, gravelly voice asked, and I swear my insides turned to liquid. Turning my chin down to hide my smile I quickly boxed up the crullers and carried them to the counter, looking up at the last moment. 

Jeffrey's smile was wide and mischievous as he leaned on the counter, his sunglasses pushed into his hair and his leather jacket gaped open to reveal a white tshirt dampened by sweat. Heat pooled in my belly and an image of my hands shoving his leather jacket off while I licked his neck flashed through my mind, bringing a flush to my tawny brown cheeks, bronzing them momentarily. 

His eyes swept over my body and the flush on my face and his eyes darkened, his pupils widening, "Got something sweet for me darlin?" he murmured, reaching for the box of crullers, his tone implying something else entirely. 

Desire flashed through me and I suddenly found myself wanting to taunt him back. Leaning forward I smirked, "What are you lookin for? Want to try something new?" I teased. His low laugh rippled through me and I rubbed my thighs together, aching at the sound. 

He nodded, grinning at me, "What do you suggest?" he drawled, once again running his eyes over me, his tongue darting over his bottom lip. 

Peering down into the glass display case I searched for the perfect treat, feeling his eyes on me. My skin felt hot, uncomfortable, as though it wasn't the right size, and more than anything, I wanted him to touch me. 

_There_

Reaching into the case I lifted out a small, yellow cake, resting it on a paper plate with two forks. "This is our signature Honey Bee Cake. It's a lemon honey pound cake, and it'll make your toes curl," I murmured as I lifted a bite onto my own fork. 

Jeffrey's brows shot up as his lips curled into a smile, "Sounds sinful," he replied softly, cutting off a small bite of his own. 

I sighed as I chewed my bite, enjoying the cake. Of everything we sold, the Honey Bee Cake was my favorite. I watched as he took a bite and then let out a groan, his head tilting back and his hips shifting forward as his eyes rolled behind closed lids. 

" _Shiiiit_  darlin, that is amazing! Your grandmomma was a genius!" he declared, smiling widely at me as he opened his eyes. 

I laughed, "Oh, she would have loved to hear you say that. It's even better with blueberries. Now you can make recommendations for the crew when they place orders!" I encouraged him. 

He grinned and nodded, "Definitely darlin. But I think I'll keep this one for myself after you have dinner with me," he murmured, giving me a sweet smile. 

A laugh bubbled out of me at his daring and a moment later I found myself nodding, "Yea, okay. Uh when?" I asked hesitantly, some part of me was certain that this was all a joke, or that he was just asking out of kindness in deference to my grief.

"Tonight. I'll come make you dinner, how's that sound?" he offered, the corner of his mouth turning up playfully. 

I hesitated again, knowing what my grandmomma would say about having a man over for dinner on the first date. But then she had bucked tradition and married a black man after living in sin with him for nearly ten years, so what the hell did it matter if I said yes? 

"That sounds...lovely," I murmured, smiling softly at him.

"Good. I'll be there at 7," he replied softly, his voice warm, sensual. He reached out a moment later, his knuckles brushing against my cheek, startling me, but I didn't move away from his touch, instead, I leaned into it, seeking out more. 

"You got a little something white on your cheek doll," he whispered, his eyes glinting with humor as he pulled away, carrying his box of crullers with him as he exited the store. My pulse pounded in my throat and I swallowed hard, leaning against the glass case, pressing my thighs together.

Time to go work on some boring, dry, business numbers to take my mind off the idea of being fucked senseless by Jeffrey. 

Yea, that should work.

\---------------------------------------------------

The pile of clothing on my bed grew as I tossed aside outfit after outfit. What did one wear when a celebrity came to your house to cook you dinner and possibly seduce you? 

Yea, exactly. 

My fingers landed on my favorite coral dress, a body hugging cotton eyelet dress with cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline that showed off all my, _assets_  quite nicely. Nodding, I quickly pulled it on over my matching black lace underwear set, piling my hair up in a messy bun that was pierced with silvery chopsticks. 

Glancing at the clock I swore when I saw it 6:50pm, Jeffrey was going to be here and my room was still a mess. In a flurry of movement I quickly rehung and replaced the clothing, shuffling on a pair of sandals and some simple gold jewelry before clattering down the stairs to peer out the window, my stomach in nervous knots. 

A moment later I heard the growl of an engine and watched as Jeffrey pulled up, riding a motorcycle, a bag of groceries strapped to the back. 

"Lord have mercy...grandmomma give me strength," I whispered, gripping the door frame so tightly my knuckles turned white. I watched as he parked the bike and cut the engine, swinging his long legs over the bike before gathering the bag and walking up the drive to the house. 

Scurrying back from the door I looked around wildly, _where the hell do I wait? I can't look desperate!_  "Shit, shit, shit!!" I whispered, running for the kitchen, sandals slapping against the wooden floors. 

Quickly I grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge and uncorked it, nervously pouring myself a glass, swallowing a large gulp as I listened to the heavy footsteps of Jeffrey walking up the porch. 

A moment later the doorbell rang and I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. "Relax, just...relax,"  murmured before taking another sip of wine and then walking sedately to the front door. Jeffrey peered at me over his sunglasses, a wide, slow smile creeping across his face as I approached. 

"Hey there darlin, you look beautiful," he murmured as I opened the door, stepping aside to allow him in the house. 

I flushed and smiled bashfully, "Thank you, you're very sweet," I replied softly. 

Jeffrey chuckled and stepped ahead of me, heading for the kitchen, "My momma would have something to say if I didn't treat a lady right," he told me. He began unpacking the bag, laying out pasta, bacon, eggs, cream, parmesan and bell peppers. 

"Carbonara?" I guessed, reaching out to tap a finger on the bacon. 

He nodded and jerked his chin towards my wine glass, "Started without me?" he teased, lifting a brow. 

I smiled, "Want some?"

"Please."

A moment later we were both sipping our wine and talking as I helped him prepared the dinner, refusing to sit back and be useless. As the pasta cooked and the bacon and bell peppers sauteed I laughed, the wild sort of laughter that felt uncontained, lighting up my heart. 

"Wait, wait, so you got pushed into the zombie pond by Chandler and you were _naked??_  How?!" I demanded, laughing so hard I could barely breath. 

Jeffrey smirked, shaking his head, "Because it was the middle of the night and I was napping in between shots, and I sleep naked in my trailer. So, all of a sudden Chandler comes in shouting about a fire, and how we have to get out, and there's no time for clothes, yanking me outside, and before I know it, bam, I'm in the zombie pond, covered in goo." 

He chuckled and watched as I devolved into mirthful hysterics, "That's...that's awesome. He sounds like a little punk," I admitted. 

"He is. But I'm working on getting him back," Jeffrey admitted. I sipped on my wine and watched him cook, settling back against the counter, letting the comfortable silence surround us for a few moments. 

I realized as I watched him that I had a smile on my face and he too, was smiling, glancing over at me occasionally, his gaze warm. 

When he drained his wine glass I lifted the wine bottle, "More?" I offered, smiling softly at him. 

He smirked, "You tryin to get me drunk Libby?" he drawled, bumping my hip with his as he leaned in close, watching me intently as I poured him more wine. 

"Maybe...darlin," I drawled back, peering up at him through my lashes, realizing suddenly how tall he was. He laughed softly and his warm breath skated across my skin, smelling faintly of wine, and I suddenly, desperately, wanted to taste him. 

In move that stunned me with its boldness, I leaned up and wound my fingers around his neck, drawing his mouth down to mine, pressing my body against his. A moment passed and the surprise I felt in his body disappeared, his hands sliding around my waist as his lips moved against mine, a low rumble of pleasure echoing from his throat as I ran a hand under his shirt, my nails scraping against his flesh. 

His hands pulled me against him more firmly, one hand moving down to cup my ass firmly, drawing my groin against his, allowing me to feel his growing erection. His mouth trailed over my throat, eliciting a moan  from me that felt loud in the quiet of the kitchen. 

Pulling away a moment later he rested his forehead against mine, his breath sharp and excited, "Damn sweetheart, you've got my heart poundin like crazy," he admitted. 

I smiled softly, sliding my hand up his chest to feel the organ in question, "I can tell," I whispered. His lips met mine again, softer this time, before pulling away again, his smile regretful. 

"Food's gonna burn darlin. You wanna eat, right?" he asked playfully. 

I nodded and stepped back, the rush of cool air against my skin making me shiver. Sipping on my wine to quench my sudden thirst didn't seem to help; it wasn't a thirst for liquids. I ran my eyes over Jeffrey's body and another flash of desire ran through me...no it certainly wasn't that kind of thirst. 

A few minutes later Jeffrey served the pasta and we sat at the dinner table, moving close to each other; he pulling my shoeless feet into his lap, me reaching out to lace my fingers with his, our fingers stroking each other as we ate, talking softly. 

"How long have you been runnin the bakery?" Jeffrey asked, watching as I took a last bite of pasta, smiling softly at me. 

I shrugged, "Grandmomma ran it, but I helped with the finances. I have a masters in small business and economics, so when grandaddy died five years ago, I decided to put it to good use and come help her out. The bakery was doing okay locally, but I was able to help her get a website up and branch out. After that she really started to make a profit."

He smiled fondly, "I bet she loved having you around," he murmured softly. 

I nodded slowly, "I think she did. I certainly love being in the bakery. It makes me feel closer to her," I admitted. A flash of melancholia went through me and I pushed it away, choosing instead to revel in the moment, the pleasure and happiness that I felt with Jeffrey.

I smiled at him and leaned forward, reaching out to cup his cheek, his beard scratching against my palm pleasantly. "I like this," I murmured, running my fingernails through it gently, grinning when he growled softly and turned his face to nip his teeth against my palm. 

Inhaling sharply, my nails scraped against his cheek as he moved his mouth, his lips closing around my wrist, his tongue dancing delicately against my pulse. 

"Oh...I like that," I gasped softly. 

A low chuckled vibrated out of him against my skin and I bit back a whimper--a sound that was so unexpected from me that it in turn made me laugh softly, my eyes lifting from where I had been staring at his mouth to meet his, burning with intensity and lust. 

Without thinking I stood, sliding into his lap, my thighs spreading and my dress sliding up as I wound my arms around his neck. His large hands slid up my thighs, strong, rough and yet gentle as they moved upwards, sending delicate shivers over my skin. 

"You're so beautiful, you know that doll?" he murmured, leaning back in his chair to stare at me. I flushed and looked down, away from his gaze. Being a mixed woman wasn't easy; being a mixed woman in Georgia _definitely_ wasn't easy. Having this gorgeous man tell me I was beautiful and seeing it in his eyes so intensely...it made me feel some damn things. 

He chucked me gently under the chin and I looked up, my gaze cautious. "Hey, I don't lie about beautiful women," he murmured, his grin wide. I laughed softly, but it made me wonder how many women he had been with. As a celebrity, probably a lot. 

"How many women have you told that line to?" I quipped, smiling wryly, but his smile faded at the question. 

"Too many," he responded, nodding. His thumbs on my thighs stroked my skin gently. "I'm not lying to you Libby, you're gorgeous, intelligent, and funny as hell. But if you want me to go, I will," he murmured, his face momentarily serious. 

I bit my lip and his eyes darted towards the action. Sighing, I shook my head, "No. Stay," I whispered, smiling nervously. My fingers at his neck wound through his hair, my nails scraping against his scalp gently and his eyes fluttered shut, a low groan rumbling in his chest. 

"That feels good baby," he groaned, his fingers tightening on my thighs. 

"Yea?" I whispered, leaning in to press my lips to his neck, a feather light kiss that trailed over his skin as I drug my nails against his scalp slowly. His fingers tightened on me again and he moaned louder, his hips pushing up against me. 

Running my tongue over his pulse I sucked on his skin, enjoying the throaty noise he made and the way he gripped my thigh and hip as though he was desperate. 

"Fuck baby, yea," he whispered, and my pussy began to throb harder, aching for his touch. My fingers undid one of the buttons on his blue dress shirt, dipping inside to scrape against his skin, both of us sighing in pleasure at my touch. 

My fingers quickly worked to undo the rest of the buttons until the shirt hung loosely from his body, leaving his tattooed torso exposed. A low moan of desire escaped my throat and a moment later I was lowering my mouth to his chest, pressing kisses to the firm pectoral dusted by chest hair. 

Jeffrey's hand worked at the zipper on my dress, tugging on it until my dress hung open at the back; dragging me greedily back up for more kisses that left me breathless and writhing against him, eager for more. 

Rising suddenly to his feet, he pushed my dress off my body and shrugged out of his shirt, staring down at my body with dark, hungry eyes. For the first time in my life I felt no compunction to cover myself or seek the refuge of a dark room while having sex with a man. 

I only saw desire in his eyes, and when he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me, allowing my legs to wrap around his waist, I could _feel_  his desire for me, pressing firmly against me. 

"Where?" he panted as he carried me towards the stairs. 

Laughing against his lips I pointed down the hallway towards my open door, running my fingers down his back, digging my nails in, smiling at his groan of pleasure. "You didn't have to carry me," I murmured as he knelt on the bed, setting me down gently. 

His mouth descended on my stomach and worked down slowly, anticipation building within me until I wanted to scream. He peered up at me from the edge of my panty line and smirked, "Oh baby, you aren't going to be able to walk when I'm done with you," he whispered. 

I smirked and lifted my foot to rest on his shoulder, pushing on it gently, "That had better be a promise," I replied loftily. 

With a low chuckle he grasped my foot and pulled, yanking my body lower on the bed until my pussy was directly in line with his mouth. 

"You better fuckin believe it," he growled before yanking my panties off with the snapping sound of tearing fabric, and lowered his mouth, expertly capturing me in one blissful mouthful. 

His tongue swept over me in long dense strokes, darting into my pussy before carrying on to swirl over my clit. He continued this way, building pleasure slowly, achingly, a sweet pain that had me breathing faster and softly asking for more. 

As the pleasure built he lifted his mouth away, instead using his fingers, rubbing slowly, slower than I wanted...christ I was aching for more, didn't he know that?

"Jeffrey, please, harder!" I breathed, shifting my hips against his hand. 

He lifted himself over me and smirked, shaking his head, "Not yet baby," he whispered. His free hand reached for my bra, unhooking it. I quickly flipped it off the bed and arched into his touch, moaning as his lips closed around my nipple, his beard scruffing against my skin in an unexpectedly pleasant way. 

His teeth closed around my nipple, tugging on it until it grew sore, painful. I cried out, his fingers had swirled faster, harder on my clit and the explosion of pleasure at the moment of pain had been...extraordinary. 

When his teeth nipped at the nipple again and his fingers rubbed harder on my clit I gasped and writhed, seeing stars...it was too much...and yet I wanted more. His mouth moved to the other breast, repeating what he had done to the other side and I cried out as he brought me closer, ever closer to the edge of ecstasy.

"Oh! Jeffrey! Yes!" I cried out, my body arching under his touch, every limb alive with pleasure.

"That's right doll, cum for me," Jeffrey whispered in my ear, biting gently on my ear before he trailed kisses down my chest to recapture my right breast in his mouth, sucking on the nipple gently. 

Lightning bloomed behind my eyelids as pleasure blossomed, heavy and pure. Each stroke of his fingers on my clit was painfully pleasant, I wanted him to stop, and yet never stop touching me. 

It hurt so good. 

His lips sucked on the nipple, drawing it up between his teeth, nipping at it as his thumb flicked against my clit and I fell apart, crying out, my eyes crashing shut as I came, limbs shuddering from the tidal waves of pleasure slamming through me. 

As the pleasure receded I heard a faint clanging and opened my eyes to see him tossing his jeans over the side of the bed, rolling towards me a moment later, condom in hand. Smirking, I shoved him onto his back and reached for the condom, "I'll take that," I murmured. 

His brows shot up and a moment later when my lips closed around his erection, a low groan of pleasure slid from his throat. His hips jerked at my touch and I hummed softly, encouraging him, slowing to allow him time to pace himself. 

My fingers curled around his base, firmly rubbing the shaft as he thrust up slowly, his low groans of pleasure arousing me further. After just a few minutes he lifted me away and reached for the condom, smiling at me, "I'll take that," he said with a wink. 

I watched in anticipation as he rolled it on and a moment later was in his lap, lowering myself onto him with a moan, leaning forward to kiss him as he filled me. "I like that," I whispered, "the way you fill me," I told him. 

His arms wrapped around my waist and he began thrusting slowly, taking his time, hitting deeply. His mouth found the curve of my neck and his breath panted over my skin, "I like that," he parroted, "the way you feel around my dick," he whispered. 

I moaned at his words, dirtier than any man had ever used in bed with me, and yet they felt so right with Jeffrey and I. Digging my nails into his hair I thrust slowly back against him, letting the pace build slowly, feeling the sweat on my neck pearl and begin to run down my chest. 

Jeffrey leaned in and ran his tongue over it, catching the sweat, running his mouth over my still sensitive nipples for a moment. "You taste like honey," he gasped, running his fingers over my spine, reaching up to tangle his fingers in my hair, exposing my neck to his mouth for more kisses. 

He laughed breathlessly against my skin as he thrust, biting my skin to the point where I couldn't differentiate pain from pleasure. "My honey bee," he whispered. 

His hands reached down to grasp my ass and he began lifting me, dragging me up and down his shaft faster, slamming himself into me as he lifted me. The sensation made me clench tighter around him, moaning and digging my nails into his shoulder, desperate for purchase against these feelings that spiraled through me. 

"Oh, shit, oh Jeffrey!" I whined, trying to move on my own, but his hands held me firm, allowing his hips to piston up into me, his hands guiding me in a smooth rhythm that had me gasping and moaning. 

"Yea baby, that's it, come on," he groaned, his face buried in my shoulder, his breath hot and gasping against my skin. A moment later he rolled until I was pinned beneath him, my knees drawn up and my ankles locked over his well formed ass. 

His lips crashed down on mine and he growled as he began to thrust, taking me deeper, harder. A choked moan came from my throat as pleasure exploded in my belly, begging for more. His arms caged my face in and as our kiss broke apart I tilted my face to the side, nipping at his bicep where his tattoo was. 

"Touch me," I begged, arching my hips against his harder, aching for more friction. 

He panted against the skin of my neck and laughed, "You're goddamn relentless baby."

Tilting my chin to met his eyes again I smirked briefly and ran my nails down his back, enjoying his moan, "You promised I wouldn't be able to walk," I reminded him. 

With another breathless laugh he leaned in to kiss me, one of his hands disappearing to reach between us, his fingers rubbing against my clit. 

Gasping against his lips I bucked against his touch, eager for more. 

"Oh! Oh! Yes!" 

My back arched off the bed as pleasure built rapidly, already so close to the surface. Jeffrey's hips began to stutter and he thrust erratically, his breath coming in sharp gasps. 

"I'm gonna--" he rasped, his fingers faltering on my clit. I nodded weakly and thrust harder against him digging my nails into his scalp as his thumb stroked across my clit slowly. 

His lips closed over my nipple and tugged on it gently, his teeth scraping it as his hips pounded into me. Another sharp tug on my nipple and a swipe across my clit sent me reeling over the edge, shouting his name, my pussy clenching around him, every nerve in my body on fire. 

"Oh fuck baby, yea!" he groaned, thrusting as I came, "Oh darlin, you're so gorgeous when you come," he panted, his arms trembling as he groaned, desperate for his release. A moment later he stiffened, spurting hot and hard inside me, a sharp cry of release escaping him. 

My limbs trembled with pleasure as he collapsed, rolling gently away from me, stripping the condom off and tossing it in the trashcan beside the bed before turning to face me and gather me in his arms once more. 

My breath came in harsh pants as I rested my head against his chest, listening to his breathing. His fingers trailed over my back, down my hip and thigh and back up again. After a few minutes he pulled away and smiled softly, "All right darlin?" he asked. 

I nodded and shivered softly, "Just chilled," I murmured. 

He laughed and pushed at the covers, "Get in then, I don't want my honey bee gettin a chill," he replied lightly. I smiled at his sweet name for me, but stood up from the bed, surprised that my legs weren't collapsing under me. 

"I'm going to get a glass of water, you want one?" I asked softly, reaching for my short silk robe. 

He nodded his head and reached for his glasses, which had at some point made it to the bed side table. "Please doll, thank you," he murmured, smiling at me fondly. 

I flushed and nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear, wondering idly what kind of a mess it looked like. Quickly I went downstairs and got two glasses of water before running (well, walking quickly...he certainly did a good job of slowing me down) back upstairs. 

Pausing in the doorway I watched as he scrolled on his phone, the sheets pulled down to his waist, revealing a fit body, chest hair, and tattoos. _Shit...I can't fall for him._

A moment later he realized I was back and set the phone aside, smiling at me and holding out a hand. 

"Come here darlin," he whispered.

I sighed at the sweet tone he used and carefully kneeled on the bed, holding out the glass of water to him before setting mine down and slipping off my robe to crawl under the covers with him. 

His arm wound around my waist and pulled me close, tucking me into his side, his nose burying into my hair and I heard him inhale softly. "You even smell like honey, you know that?" he asked amusedly. 

I laughed and turned my face up to smile wryly at him,  "I spend my days at the bakery, that shouldn't be a surprise."

His lips brushed against mine and I felt them curve into a smile, "Honey Bee Libby Mae, I can't get enough of you," he whispered. 

"Good thing you're so close by then," I replied, running my fingers over his chest. 

"Good thing," he rumbled, his fingers running down my back. 

\------------------------------------------------------

_Six months later_

"Just a little taste darlin, please?"

"No!"

"Darlin, you're killin me, you know that."

"I know you're an impossible man and if you don't let me get this recipe figured out, I'm going to hurt you."

"Promise?"

Turning, I examined the wicked gleam in Jeffrey's eye as I attempted to create a new recipe for the Honey Bee Bakery. Things had improved financially and we were opening a new branch in Nashville, Tennessee. To celebrate I wanted a signature dish, especially for the store. 

I had gone through five different recipes and was no closer, especially with Jeffrey distracting me at every opportunity. 

"Darlin, I _have_  to come up with something for the opening. It's in three weeks!" I explained, exasperated. 

Immediately the mischievous gleam left his eyes and his arms wound around my waist, his natural protective instincts kicking in. Pressing a kiss to my temple he hummed thoughtfully and then leaned back to smile at me, "Darlin, why don't you make the Libby Mae Honey Bee Cake?" he suggested. 

I frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

He smiled, "The Honey Bee cake that you make with blueberries. Y'all don't sell it at the bakery, it's just what _you_  make, and it's _sinful_ ," he murmured, squeezing my hip with a grin. 

I pondered that for a moment, the name was far too long, but perhaps it would work. "How about the Libby Bee Cake?" I suggested thoughtfully. 

"Perfect doll," he murmured, lowering his lips to my neck, kissing and nibbling softly for a moment. "My Libby honey bee," he whispered, his hands roaming slowly. 

I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair, eyes sliding shut slowly. Who could have know that with the death of my grandmomma I would have found love like this? 

Jeffrey's lips roamed further and his hands grasped my ass and the light behind my eyes turned crimson in pleasure. 

"Come on honey bee, let's go make something sweet."

**_AN: Ok, so that's my first attempt at a one shot? Hoping it's not horrible...since I'm planning on doing multiples. Please, please, please, for the love of Jeffrey Dean Morgan, review! lol Also, there are some really good songs to listen to while reading this, "Say It" by Tove Lo and Flume, "Hurts So Good" by Astrid, and "Take me to Church" by Hozier. So, yea, I really do hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you all for reading!_ **


	2. Crave

My feet pounded into the dirt trail, branches snapping against my skin as I ran through the forest, my muscles aching and lungs craving more oxygen with every breath I took. Birds sung high in the branches and the sun poured through the trees, speckling my skin in odd shapes. 

Bass pounded in my headphones and I ran faster as _Battle Cry_  by Imagine Dragons started playing. A fallen log across the path sent me leaping across, my hamstrings burning with effort as I pounded down on the other side, grinning in success. 

A step later my foot twisted, wrenching my ankle to the left and I sprawled to the ground with a pained shout of surprise. My hands slammed into the ground, burning in pain as dirt and pebbles bit into the skin. 

"Shit!" 

My knee bit into the ground harshly and I groaned, rolling onto my hip and scooting back against the log. Glancing down at where my knee had slammed into the ground I winced at the sight of torn fabric and flesh, blood oozing out of the wound. 

Reaching down to brush the dirt and pebbles out of it, I flinched as my palms burned and flipped them over, groaning at the torn and bloodied sight of my flesh. 

"Goddamn it," I hissed, frustration welling through me. Balling my hands into fists I shoved them against the log and tried to lever myself into a standing position, but as I did my ankle throbbed painfully, sending a burning hot pain that blinded me and left me gasping in pain, clutching at the log. 

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I gasped, leaning heavily on the log, sweat pouring down my face. Slowly I swung my injured foot over the log and sat down, pulling my headphones out and shutting off the music.

This far out into the woods it would be hard to get a signal for a phone call...holding it up to the sky I frowned, yup...just one bar of reception. I quickly scrolled through my contacts and tapped on Harley, holding the phone up in the hopes that it would connect.

To my surprise the call connected and I quickly brought the phone down to my ear, listening as the call crackled and cut out, ringing intermittently. A few more rings and I heard the familiar voice of my best friend's' answering machine. 

"-ello you've reached -arley, please -eave a mess- after..." the voicemail cut off and was replaced a few moments later by a beep. Sighing heavily I spoke loudly and clearly, "HARLEY, IT'S ME, KARA. I FELL RUNNING IN INWOOD HILL PARK. I'M SENDING YOU MY LOCATION VIA TEXT. CAN YOU COME GET ME? THANKS." 

Hanging up I dropped the phone into my lap and winced as my cracked and wounded hands began bleeding anew. Leaning my head back I watched the sun sparkle through the trees overhead and after a few moments closed my eyes, letting the sun warm my face.

Feet pounding on the trailway behind me alerted me to another person's presence and I quickly turned towards the sound, peering up the trail to see a large form approaching at a quick clip. Leaning up off the log I grabbed the tree nearby and began waving a hand, trying to catch the person's attention.

Their steps didn't falter and I knew they hadn't seen me, that like I had been, they were focused on the trail. 

"Dammit!" I hissed and hobbled out into the trail, keeping as much weight off my ankle as possible. "HEY!" I shouted, waving my arms to catch the runner's attention and gasped, stumbling back when I realized he was going to collide with me. 

A breath later his large body was slamming into mine, knocking me once again to the ground. 

"OOF!"

Dirt and twigs brushed against my cheek as I struggled to my feet, gasping in pain when my sprained ankle took any weight. A moment later I felt a hand on my bicep, pulling me to my feet.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I was looking at my phone to change the song and I didn't see you until the last second," he exclaimed. 

As I turned my face up to his, brushing my now loose hair out of my face I paused, recognition slamming through me. 

 _You have got to be kidding me._  

My jaw slackened slightly and my stomach flipped. 

He pushed a hand over his face and knocked his hat off his head, running his fingers through his hair, his bright blue eyes intent as he ran his gaze over me, his eyes lingering on my knee and my hands. 

"You _are_  hurt" he murmured, sounding disappointed and worried. 

After another stunned moment I nodded, swallowing hard, "Uh-yea, I was running and jumped over the log, and there's-there's a hole," I stammered, pointing over my shoulder, trying to ignore his piercing eyes and good natured smile, "so I uh twisted my ankle and fell and ended up hurting myself," I explained.

He nodded and reached out to brush a knuckle against my cheek, "Looks like I gave you another tumble," he murmured, frowning softly. "I really am sorry," he said, giving me another wholehearted look that seemed to beg for forgiveness. 

I shook my head, "It's ok, I was in your way because I was trying to warn you and stop you from hurting yourself," I told him, smiling nervously. 

He smiled brightly and ran a hand through his hair again, "Well, can you walk?" he asked, furrowing his brow as he looked down at my ankle. 

I shook my head, "Not well. I called a friend in the city to see if she could come and get me, but reception out here is so poor I don't know if she got it," I told him. I shifted on my ankle and grimaced as it throbbed and burned, "It's no good, I don't think I can walk on my own," I told him. 

He nodded and tucked his ballcap back on his head, "Well, let's get you out to the main parking area, shall we?" he offered. 

I nodded and gratefully allowed him to wrap an arm around my waist, taking the weight off my ankle. We walked for a few moments, him carefully guiding me over the log and past the point where I had fallen before I spoke.

"My name's Kara by the way, thank you for helping me," I murmured, glancing up at him to smile awkwardly.

His smile was warm as he smiled down at me, "It's nice to meet you Kara, I'm Sebastian," he murmured. 

Biting my lip I laughed softly and nodded, "Yea, I-uh, I know," I replied, smiling nervously up at him before glancing away, "I've seen you in something recently, haven't I?" I joked softly. 

His laugh rumbled against my ribcage and I glanced up to see him grinning, "Yea, I've uh, been busy," he agreed. 

"Practicing for your role as Captain America?" I asked hopefully, trying to tease details out of him about his future in the MCU. To my surprise he laughed and shook his head, grinning down at me. 

"Just out for a run. Gotta stay fit for whatever role I take," he murmured, refusing to answer my real question. 

I nodded and winced as my ankle twinged painfully, inhaling sharply as heat radiated through my foot and ankle. "Shit!" I hissed, stuttering to a halt and breathing deeply, my eyes sliding shut as pain rippled through my limb.

"Here, hold on," Sebastian murmured and a moment later his muscular arms wrapped around my back and under my knees, lifting me easily. I inhaled sharply at the sudden press of my body against his and my eyes flew open, darting to his face. 

He smiled awkwardly at me and shrugged a shoulder, "We'll go faster this way," he explained. I nodded and cleared my throat nervously, turning my gaze away, feeling my cheeks heat. After a few minutes in quiet, awkward silence he squeezed my arm gently, "You from New York?" he asked softly.

I shook my head and turned back to glance at him, smiling faintly. "No, I moved here fifteen years ago when I was a kid. My parents came here from Argentina, looking for a safer life, hoping to get away from the cartels. We settled in New York and it's all I've ever known," I explained. 

He nodded, "My family is from Romania, I understand needing to get away from a dangerous country," he replied. 

"Do you go back?" I asked, looking at him curiously. 

He nodded, "Sometimes. I try to take my mother back to visit her family once a year," he confided, his eyes shadowed with sadness, "But it's getting harder for her to travel as she gets older," he explained. 

I nodded, "My father and mother don't like to travel back to Argentina now; they feel too old." I smiled sadly, "My sister moved back there after meeting her husband, so I only get to see my niece and nephew on FaceTime and a few times a year if I go visit or if they come here," I told him. 

His blue eyes sparkled with amusement, "It must be nice to rely on a sibling to provide those all desired grandchildren, huh?" he quipped. 

I laughed and nodded, "It certainly keeps my parents out of my love life," I agreed. 

He grinned and a moment later stopped, turning to set me down on a bench facing the parking lot that abutted the park. I looked around in surprise, having hardly noticed that we had arrived back at the main entrance. 

Sebastian sat beside me, stretching his long legs out with a sigh and a smile, "Well, has your friend texted you back?" he asked curiously. 

I quickly pulled out my phone and checked for a message from Harley, shaking my head and frowning at him when I saw there was no response. "No, she might be working though. She's a model and her schedule is unpredictable," I explained. 

Sebastian nodded and grinned, "I've dated a few models, I know what it can be like."

My stomach sank at his words, which frankly, was stupid. Just because we had run into each other in the park and he was being kind didn't _mean_ anything. And I **certainly** didn't look like a model. 

I smiled halfheartedly and nodded, "I'm sure it's a real difficulty," I murmured, giving him a wry look. To my surprise he laughed dryly and shook his head, giving me an arch look. 

"Listen, I'm not saying that it's easy being a celebrity either, but it's no picnic sometimes," he confided. He smirked softly, "What is it that you do?" he asked, clearly trying to turn the topic away from himself and something that made him uncomfortable. 

I smiled for a moment and then brushed a strand of hair back from my face, wincing as my bruised and torn palms ached. "I-uh, I'm a photographer," I revealed, smiling nervously. 

"A pap?" he asked, edging away from me, lifting his brows in surprise. 

I laughed and shook my head, "No, a photographer for magazines and newspapers. Freelance, but I've been getting some work with blogs and news sites recently that has been pretty exciting," I revealed. 

Sebastian smiled and tilted his head to study me, "Anything I've seen?" he asked curiously. 

"The story in the New York Times about the gang shooting in Juarez and its ties to Staten Island? I took the photos of both the Juarez crime scenes and the ones on Staten Island," I murmured, recalling the gruesome scenes from just a week ago. 

His eyes widened and he leaned forward, "That's incredible. What is that like?" he asked, studying me intently as I spoke. 

"It's scary," I replied honestly. "But it's incredibly rewarding. Everything I've seen, I've learned new languages, about different cultures, made friends," I smiled softly, hesitantly, "and some enemies."

His brows furrowed, "Enemies?"

I nodded, "The cartels like to know which journalists and photographers are writing about them and kill them. The FBI lets you know when active threats are being made against you or your family," I told him calmly, _far_ more calmly than I had been when they had told me that I and my family were in danger. 

"Jesus," he breathed, shaking his head, "How do you live with that?" he asked. 

I shrugged, "Because I love it. And the FBI and police make sure my family are safe. I do what I can to make sure I mitigate their exposure."

He nodded and looked out over the parking lot, appearing to ponder my words. After a long few moments in silence he glanced back over and nodded at the phone in my lap, "Still nothing?" he asked softly. 

I quickly checked and shook my head, earning a frown. "Well, then, let's call an Uber, shall we?" he murmured, reaching into his own pocket for his phone. I stammered out protestations, but he smiled and ignored them, ordering the car to take me home and sliding his phone away a few moments later. 

"Would you be interested in coming with me to a charity gala tomorrow night? I have two tickets through my manager but haven't found someone to go with me yet, and I think you'd really enjoy it," he murmured, his eyes sparkling. 

I hesitated; sure, I knew who he was because he was famous, but that didn't mean I _knew_  him. I smiled haltingly, "I-uh, don't think I have a dress fancy enough for a gala. I have a black tie dress, but it's not red carpet worthy," I explained haltingly. 

His smile brightened and he shook his head, "Not to worry, I'll send my manager over this afternoon to get your sizes and we'll make sure to send you some options tonight. How does that sound?" he offered.

I swallowed hard and smiled hesitantly, "I guess that means I'm not saying no," I replied. My stomach flipped at the thought of accompanying him to such a high profile event and I tucked my hands into my lap, trying to hide their nervous trembling. 

My eyes met his for a moment, "Are you sure you don't want to take someone else? I'm just a photographer and there'll be some very fancy people there," I told him. 

He studied me for a moment and then smiled softly, "I don't care about fancy people. I care about interesting people," he replied. He looked away as a car pulled up, idling in front of us. He waved to the driver and turned back to me, "This is your ride, I've ordered it to take you home," he murmured, reaching out to help me to my feet. 

I nodded and we walked carefully over to the car, awkwardly smiling at each other as he helped me into the back. 

"Let me give you my number so you can contact me if you need anything."

I quickly typed his number into my phone and nodded, "Thank you, again, for everything. I really appreciate you doing all of this," I murmured, smiling warmly at him. 

His blue eyes were warm when he smiled back, his hand resting on mine on the door, "You're welcome Kara," he replied gently, stepping back after a moment to shut the door firmly, waving as the car pulled away, his eyes still on mine until the angle of the road forced us to look apart. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Waaaait, wait, wait," Harley exclaimed lifting her finger up to cut me off, shaking her head. "You met Sebastian Stan?!" she asked, giving me a skeptical look. 

"For the third time, yes."

"For the third time, I don't believe you," she replied, laughing at my sigh of annoyance. 

I pulled out my phone and texted Sebastian, smirking when my phone began ringing a few moments later, indicating a Face Time call. I answered it and grinned at him, "Hey, so Harley doesn't believe that we met, wanna meet her?" I asked. 

He nodded and I turned the camera, showing Harley the amused face of one Sebastian Stan. 

"OH HOLY FUCK!" she shrieked, covering her mouth as she laughed hysterically, shaking her head and pounding on the table. 

I laughed and turned the camera back to myself, grinning at him. "She says hello," I murmured, laughing when Harley shrieked again. 

"Hello Harley," he called, grinning at me. 

"What are you ladies up to tonight?" he asked, reclining back in his chair. 

"Drinking some wine and eating Chinese," I replied, holding up my wine glass for him to see the crimson liquid inside. 

His brows lifted briefly as he smiled, "Looks good, you have a glass for me?" he asked, and my stomach fluttered at the faint hint of flirtation in his tone. 

"Definitely. It's called Crave, you should come over and have some," I invited, pushing my hair back from my face, smiling alluringly at him. 

I could hear Harley stifling a freak out and tried not to look at her, my own heart was pounding with nerves as it was. Sebastian grinned and nodded, "Okay, send me your address and I'll see you soon," he replied before giving a sharp wave and ending the call. 

I exhaled sharply and dropped the phone onto the table, looking wide eyed over at Harley who promptly shot out of her chair and began screaming and dancing, her hysterical laughter infecting me and making me laugh. 

Abruptly she stopped and came over to me, pulling me to my feet, shaking her head, "You can't wear this. You have to change," she ordered. 

I looked down at my outfit--sweats and a tank top (no bra) and nodded, I definitely couldn't wear this while Sebastian was here. She spun me toward my bedroom, "Go! I'll clean up the food, you change!" she ordered, giving me a shove. 

I limped quickly to my room and stripped, tossing everything into the hamper, pulling on matching underwear (navy, lacy and silky), slapping on a dash of new deodorant and perfume (Stella McCartney), a black top that hugged along my curves and skinny jeans that made my ass look fantastic.

Quickly I touched up my makeup and curled a few pieces of hair, frowning at my dark roots in the bathroom mirror. I was going to have to either touch them up or dye my hair back to its original brown before the gala tomorrow. 

I couldn't go looking like a frumpy mess. 

"He's five minutes away! He just texted!" Harley shouted from the kitchen, ratcheting up my nerves. She ran into the bathroom, her purse on her shoulder and gave my outfit the nod of approval. 

"I'm leaving, you make sure you have fun, but don't do anything you don't want to," she murmured, reaching out to squeeze my arm gently. 

I nodded and gave her a warm smile, walking with her to the front door. I watched her walk down the hallway and disappear around the corner before shutting the door and reaching for my wine glass, taking a large nervous sip. 

A knock at the door startled me and I laughed softly, shaking my head as I went to open the door. 

Sebastian leaned against the door frame, smirking down at me, his blue eyes piercing. 

We stared at each other for a long moment until a nervous laugh bubbled out of me and I stepped back, allowing him in. I watched as he glanced around my apartment, studying it silently. 

"You have a nice place," he murmured. 

I shrugged, "It's okay," I replied, smiling wryly at him, "It's probably not as nice as yours."

He grinned, "No, but luxury often comes with a price," he replied. 

I nodded and reached for the empty wine glass Harley had left out for him, holding it out, filling it when he nodded and smiled. A moment later he tapped his glass against mine, smiling faintly at me. 

"To chance encounters," he murmured.

I laughed and nodded, "To clumsy running," I replied. I watched as he sipped the wine and nodded a moment later, indicating his approval. 

His eyes darted down to my ankle and he waved a hand towards my small couch, "Why don't we sit, your foot must hurt," he murmured. I nodded and limped over, sighing in relief when I was able to tuck my foot under me. 

He sat beside me, draping an arm behind me, his fingers brushing against the nape of my neck for a brief, breathless, paralyzing moment. Our eyes met over our wine glasses and something warm grew between us, something I desperately wanted to explore. 

"Where's your friend?" he asked softly, looking around for Harley. 

"She had to go, a party I think," I explained lamely. 

Sebastian's expression was dubious, but amused as he nodded, "Well, I'm glad, I wanted to spend more time with you after spending time with you this morning."

I flushed and glanced away for moment, "I wanted that too," I replied softly. I quickly took a large sip of wine, needing something to ease my craving for him. 

"How is your ankle feeling?" he asked softly, reaching a hand down to wrap his large, strong fingers around said appendage, his fingers cold against my burning skin.

I startled and glanced up at him, my eyes wide, my breathing shallow with desire. I could see his pupils expand as his thumb began to stroke over my skin, oh so gently.

"It-it's better," I stuttered, finding myself leaning towards him, drawn by his piercing gaze. He smiled faintly and ran his thumb along the arch of my foot, slowly, teasingly and I gasped softly, my fingers tightening on my wine glass. 

"I'm glad. I'd hate for you to miss the gala tomorrow," he murmured. 

I swallowed hard and let boldness grip me. Slowly I shifted my feet into his lap, sliding the uninjured one up his thigh slowly, my eyes locked on his in a heated gaze that had me rubbing my thighs together.

Sebastian drained his wine glass and set it aside before reaching down and wrapping his hands around my ankles, his thumbs stroking the delicate skin there softly, a low noise of pleasure emitting from his throat. 

"Come here," he whispered, running a hand up my leg and squeezing on my calf gently. I nodded and set down my wine glass before climbing into his lap, my knees sinking onto either side of his waist as his hands slid up my thighs slowly.

My fingers wound through his long hair, tugging his head back gently so I could peer into his stunning blue eyes. His hands moved to cup my ass, his fingers digging in deliciously as his lips curved up in a mischievous smile. 

Leaning in I brushed my lips gently against his, tasting the wine on his mouth and moaned softly, eager for more. His hands pulled my ass more firmly against him and I twisted my fingers through his hair, allowing us to deepen the kiss, fire shooting through my veins.

My heart pounded in my chest as Sebastian moaned, his hips jutting up against mine, his growing erection rubbing into me. I broke away and ran my lips over his jaw, the jawline that I had craved to touch since I had first seen it in _The Covenant_. 

I could feel him trembling under me as I kissed him, could hear his slight moans when I sucked his skin between my teeth and bit his shoulder, my nails scraping under his shirt and down his back, desperate for more, always more. 

His hands pushed at my shirt, tugging it up over my head and we broke apart for a moment until it was gone and I sat astride him, chest heaving softly, breasts exposed in their lacy covering. A soft groan escaped him and a moment later his fingers were tugging at the clasp of my bra, sending it too onto the floor. 

His hands wrapped around my ribcage, skimming upwards slowly to cup my breasts, his thumbs circling over my nipples until they were pebbled and heavy with pleasure. My breath grew shaky and I shuddered under his touch, desperate for more. 

Sebastian lowered his mouth to capture one of my breasts, tugging the nipple between his teeth until I cried out, arching against him, my fingers digging into his scalp.

"Oh! Yes!" I gasped, barely aware of the whining tone to my voice. All I knew was that I needed more of his hands and mouth on me. 

He abruptly stood and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding on as he carried me back to my bedroom, his lips still managing to close around my sensitive skin. A breath later he laid me down on my bed, kneeling over me with a predatory look on his face. 

My hands went eagerly to his clothing, pulling at it until he was as naked as I was, laughing softly as his hands pushed at my jeans and underwear, tossing them aside so that we were both naked and eager. 

I reached up and grabbed his ass, tugging him down against me, moaning when our mouths connected and I felt his erection brushing against me. I rolled my hips against him, desperate for friction, needing to feel him inside me, needing to _feel_.

One of his hands grabbed my hip and a breath later his thumb began stroking me, rubbing against my clit, then running down to dip into my damp opening, teasing me before he stroked back up to continue his torture. 

I arched against him as he kissed me, trailing his mouth over my body, slowly spreading heavy pleasure throughout my body. His tongue laved over my nipple and his thumb swirled harder on my clit, the pleasure growing deeper, my back arching as I gasped his name.

"Fuck...Oh Sebastian!" I moaned, my hips rolling against him, desperate for more. 

He slid two fingers over my wet folds, sliding them between his fingers before slipping them into my pussy, eliciting a low moan from me as he began curling them within me, his thumb rubbing faster on my clit.

"Oh fucking fuck!" I cried, trembling and writhing, feeling the pressure within my body growing with each touch. His teeth tugged on my nipple as he continued to finger me, his low groan of pleasure rumbling against my skin, his stubble scraping against me oh so pleasantly. 

My cries grew louder and more desperate as my release grew imminent, my toes curling into my duvet as my back arched,  pleasure spiraling up my spine. 

"Oh! Oh! Fuck yes! Oh Sebastian!" I shouted, my fingers digging into his hair and the skin of his shoulder. My legs trembled as my world exploded, pleasure crashing through me. A breath later Sebastian had wrapped his hands around my waist and rolled until he was under me, my knees pocketing his waist.

I braced myself against his shoulder, reaching between us to wrap a hand around his cock, stroking him slowly, smirking as he groaned and watched me through hooded eyes. His hips rolled into my hand and I squeezed him tighter, increasing my pace, rubbing the cum from his swollen tip onto his shaft. 

His breaths came in gasps, expanding his muscular chest and I leaned down to spread kisses over it, tasting the sweat that had accumulated there. I moaned softly against his skin and bit his skin just over his nipple before taking it into my mouth, sucking on it until he gasped and bucked his hips hard. 

"Fuck! Oh god!" he cried, his head thrown back, the muscles corded in his neck. 

Slowly I twisted my hand around his shaft as I bit his shoulder, sucking the skin there until it bruised softly and he moaned, begging me for more softly. I smirked against his skin and trailed kisses down his chest until I came to his cock, taking it into my mouth, humming softly at his near shout of pleasure. 

I ran my tongue along his shaft, tasting the bittersweet flavor of his skin, sweat and cum, my fingers stroking the base of him, encouraging his moans of pleasure. His thighs shuddered as he struggled not to thrust up into my throat, and I knew he was getting close.

Pulling away I licked his tip once before standing up and grabbing his hand, pulling him off the bed. I walked to the foot of the bed on shaky feet and spread my legs, bending over to grab the wooden footboard and looked over my shoulder at him, "Come fuck me," I whispered. 

He groaned softly and stepped forward, his cock bobbing against his stomach as he grabbed my hips and leaned down to brush a kiss against my lips, both of us breathless with pleasure. I arched against him, rubbing my ass into his erection, smirking at his moan. 

His hands settled firmly on my hips and breath later his cock was sliding against my wet folds, teasing on my clit, rubbing it until I was moaning and desperate. Glancing back at him I glared halfheartedly, "Fuck! I need you inside me," I moaned. I needed him, I _craved_ him.

He grinned and rubbed over my clit once more before sliding back to tease at my entrance, holding there for a moment before pulling away. I gripped the headboard tighter and turned to look at him in frustration, my mouth dropping open in pleasure and surprise when he snapped his hips forward and thrust into me, bottoming out in one firm blow.

A low guttural noise slid from me and our eyes locked as he began fucking me, his hips snapping against mine so hard I could barely stand. The pressure within me grew so fast I was left gasping for air and digging my nails into the wood of the head board, my pussy aching with pleasure. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" 

"Oh yea Kara, come on," Sebastian encouraged, his face twisted in pleasure.

I whimpered as pleasure crashed through me, but still, I needed more. I shakily released one hand from the headboard and reached down to rub on my clit, my thighs trembling as Sebastian thrust home. 

"Harder Sebastian, harder!" I cried. 

He grunted and responded immediately, his fingers sinking into my hip almost bruisingly, his skin slapping against mine until I was nearly crying with pleasure, my fingers aching as they rubbed frantically against my clit. 

I shouted his name as I came, my legs shaking dangerously, my chest heaving. Pleasure nearly blinded me as Sebastian continued to thrust, his groans of my name and his erratic movements a sign of how close he was. 

He reached around my hip to knock my fingers away from my clit, rubbing at it until I was hoarsely shouting his name and bucking against him, my body wringing out another orgasm so hard I saw stars.

I felt him still around me, his stifled curses against the skin of my neck hushing as he bit into the soft skin there, a low groan rumbling against my back. We remained that way for long moments, both of us breathing heavily until finally Sebastian pulled away and tugged on my hand, leading me back to the bed. 

I quietly rolled onto my side and brushed his hair back from his face, "You hungry?" I asked softly. 

He nodded and I got up out of bed to fetch the wine and cold Chinese leftovers, smiling when he pulled me against him in bed. 

"My manager will bring you dresses to try tomorrow morning. If you'd still like that," he murmured. 

I nodded and took an enormous bite of Chinese, both of us laughing at the noodles hanging out of my mouth. Sebastian leaned forward and bit off the noodles, kissing me in the process, a messy, laughter filled kiss that made me smile as we broke apart. 

I studied him for a moment and then laughed softly, "You're kind of a dork," I murmured. 

He nodded, "Dorky and proud," he declared, leaning forward to kiss me again. 

I laughed and we soon devolved into messy, chinesey, winey kisses and lovemaking. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly descended the stairs of my apartment complex, holding my breath as I approached the front doors. Sebastian had left my bed early this morning, before his manager had arrived with the dresses, leaving me with the parting words, "Surprise me," and a wry grin. 

After dyeing my hair back to its original brunette color, I was sure I was going to surprise him. I pushed the front door open and watched as his eyes widened, taking in the sight of the dress I had chosen.

"You....you look stunning," he murmured, holding a hand out to me. 

I smiled softly and took it, allowing him to pull me close so he could spin me slowly and admire me from every angle. His lips came down on my neck and he inhaled, shaking his head softly, "God, you even smell stunning," he whispered. 

I laughed softly and pulled away, waving a hand at the dress, "Well, everything is because of you. The dress, the shoes, the jewelry..." I paused and smiled up at him, "Seriously, thank you Sebastian, you don't know how much this means to me," I murmured softly, a flush rising to my cheeks. 

He wrapped his hand around mine and pulled me to him, kissing me softly. "It's nothing compared to having you with me tonight. Come on, let's get going," he urged. 

I nodded and followed him into the limo, watching as the city lights sped by. Sebastian's hand wound around mine, our fingers lacing together and I smiled faintly, leaning into him. He turned and pressed a kiss into my hair, inhaling softly, making a soft noise of pleasure. 

"Mmm, how is it that I crave you after just a few hours?" he whispered, turning his lips to my neck. 

I laughed softly and shook my head, "I don't know, but we're going to be at the party soon. You'll have to wait," I replied quietly. I ran my hand up his thigh and turned to kiss him, enjoying his moan as I slid my hand down to cup him through his trousers. 

"I thought you said we had to wait," he panted against my lips. 

I grinned and leaned forward to knock on the divider, waiting until it rolled down. "Drive around the block until I let you know," I murmured politely, grinning when the driver nodded and rolled the divider back up, laughing when music turned on. 

I turned back to Sebastian and wound my fingers through his hair, my other hand stroking him, encouraging his moans. My teeth closed on his ear and I tugged gently as I unzipped his trousers, sliding my hand inside. 

"Let's satisfy that craving," I whispered. 

 


	3. Law of Attraction

"Man, Kim is making noise again about having partial custody of the girls." I scoffed and tossed my phone aside, scowling at it.

"Man that bitch doesn't learn," Dre spit, shaking his head in annoyance.

Sighing I ran a hand across my face and leaned back in my chair, glancing over at my long time producer and best friend. "I don't think I should ignore this anymore. She's been on about it for weeks now."

"And that lawyer you got couldn't find his own ass with two hands and a map," Dre said, rolling his eyes. "You gotta get someone new," he told me.

"Yea man, I know. You know I don't trust those legal assholes though."

I really didn't. I had been sued and in trouble with the law so many times I practically flinched when I saw a lawyer or cop.

"Aiight man, well I might know someone. I just hired her for the label, she's done a solid job so far," Dre told me, pulling out his phone. A moment later I heard a call connect and looked at him sharply.

"Yo, man what you doin?" I demanded in a whisper. He waved me off and smirked as I reached for the phone, pulling it away sharply.

"Goddamn asshole," I hissed. If I was going to talk to some lawyer, I wanted it to be in person. I wanted to be able to look this person in the eye and _know_ them.

"This is Skylar, what can I do for you?" a polite and cultured voice asked.

"Yo Sky, it's Dre," my friend responded.

"Mr. Young, it's good to hear from you. Did you have a chance to look over the papers I sent you?" Skylar asked.

I bit back a laugh at her use of his given name and leaned forward to listen to the conversation.

"Not yet, but I have a question for you Sky," Dre said, smiling faintly. She made a soft noise of inquiry and Dre broke out in a grin, "Why you always callin me Mr. Young? I told ya to call me Dre," he reminded her.

Skylar laughed softly, "I prefer to call you Mr. Young because it's more professional, and my secretary would flip if she knew I was talking to you. She's a big fan," she said with a light laugh.

"You mean you aint a big fan?" Dre teased and I looked at him incredulously. This was a man who rarely if ever teased or even smiled at people he wasn't close with, and here he was gettin friendly with his lawyer.

A thought struck me—maybe he wanted to hook up with her.

Smirking, I shook my head faintly as they continued to carry on.

"You know I'm a fan, I just manage to restrain myself and act professionally," Skylar told him, and the smile in her voice was obvious.

Dre chuckled and smirked at me. "Aiight Sky, well I have a serious question for you," he told her.

"Okay."

"I got a friend who needs a decent lawyer, his current one has shit for brains," Dre scoffed.

"Just decent? And here I thought I was doing an outstanding job," Skylar teased.

Dre laughed and I bit back a grin. This woman gave as good as she got, and against Dre, that aint easy.

"Sky, you know you knockin it outta the park. I need you to meet my friend," he glanced at me and grinned, "Marshall Mathers."

She remained silent for a moment and then asked quietly, "Marshall Mathers...you mean Eminem?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. The number of women who ran in the other direction when they heard my name just about matched the number of women who came running like the groupies they were.

"Yea, that's him," Dre said wryly.

She made a soft noise, "Hhnn, okay. Well, I have time after lunch today to meet with him. Would you prefer it to be at my office or somewhere on your turf?" she asked.

Dre glanced at me and I shrugged, "Studio?" I suggested softly, hoping she hadn't heard me.

"Could you come to the studios?" Dre asked.

"Of course. I can be there at 1:15pm, if that's ok."

Dre looked back to me and I nodded; it would be better to get this done with as soon as possible.

"Sounds good Sky, he'll see you then."

"Very good. I will see you then," she responded before ending the call.

Lifting a brow at Dre I ran a hand across my chin, frowning softly. "What was that where she asked bout me?" I asked.

Dre shrugged and shoved his phone back into his pocket, "Maybe she's a fan."

"Hhnn, I aint asking no groupie to be my lawyer," I warned him.

"She's no groupie Em, she's legit. I aint never had a problem with her actin a fool around me or the boys," he reassured me.

Sighing faintly I shrugged a shoulder, "Aiight. Let's get to the studios and work," I told him as I stood.

I followed him out to the driveway and climbed into the SUV, staring out the tinted windows as we rolled through the depressed streets of Detroit.

This city couldn't decide if it was dying or fighting back.

Maybe it was a bit of both.

\--------------------------------

Glancing at my watch for what had to be the fourth time in as many minutes I huffed a breath, wondering where the hell this lawyer was. It was already 1:25 and was getting hungry; we had gotten so into our writing and recording I had lost complete track of time and hadn't been able to eat lunch before this meeting.

It was beginning to look more and more like this meeting might not happen and with each minute the woman was late, my frustration grew.

At 1:30 there was a knock at my office door and my assistant cracked the door, giving me an apologetic look. I don't know what he had to be apologetic about, it wasn't his fault this damn lawyer couldn't be on time.

"A Ms. Skylar Grey to see you," he murmured, opening the door at my nod.

A rather harried looking woman rushed into the room, brushing a strand of hair back from her face as she frowned apologetically at me. She quickly tossed her bag on the floor and leaned across my desk to offer her hand.

"Mr. Mathers, I apologize for the delay—my Uber driver got lost twice and almost rear ended someone as we were pulling up."

She shook her head as we parted grasps and sat across from me, "I swear I should just drive myself, at least I know how bad of a driver I can be, it's not unexpected," she joked, a half smile twisting her lips up.

I nodded, still not saying anything, silently wondering if she was really a lawyer. I hadn't met one as attractive or friendly as her...ever.

Leaning back in the chair across from mine she crossed a leg over her knee and smiled more genuinely at me. "So, Mr. Mathers, I understand from Mr. Young that you need legal representation. Would you mind walking me through what you need?" she asked.

I studied her for a moment as her face changed from open and friendly to stiff and professional, her shoulders pushed back and her posture straighter than mine had ever been. Shifting in my seat to sit taller I nodded slowly, hesitant to reveal my problems.

Sharing your shit could get you in trouble, it was a lesson I had learned time and again.

"You know anythin about me?" I started.

She lifted a brow and then nodded, "You started rapping as a kid, using it as a way to vent your anger and fear about your life. You slowly started to grow in notoriety and really took off after Dre signed you and started working with you. You have one biological daughter, Hailie and two others you adopted, Whitney and Alaina. Alaina's mother is dead after an overdose, and Hailie and Whitney's mother Kim is not in the picture. You've had multiple run ins with the law and been sued at least half a dozen times."

"All of this leads me to think that you need me for either a custody issue or a lawsuit brought against you by someone you've pissed off."

As she finished speaking I nodded, tempering my surprise. All that information could be found on my Wikiepdia page, it didn't mean she knew shit about me.

"Custody," I murmured, eyeing her as she reached into her back and pulled out a legal pad, scribbling some notes on it.

She nodded and glanced up, "What kind of agreement do you have with the girl's mother?" she asked, her pen poised over the pad.

Shifting uncomfortably in my chair I heaved a sigh and glanced away from her scrutinizing gaze. "The girls are mine. They're my daughters, you got that?" I snapped.

"Of course. I just want to know if you have a visitation agreement with your ex," she told me, and I could hear the pen scratching against the paper.

Looking back at her I watched her for a moment, her elegant neck bent as she concentrated. Her dark ponytail fell over her face on one side, distracting me from the question for a moment. When she looked up at me expectantly I quickly looked away, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"No, I aint got an agreement with her. She hasn't shown any interest in the girls for years. I don't know why she's decided to care now," I snapped, glaring over at her.

Skylar stared at me for a moment and then nodded, turning her gaze away as she wrote. "How old are the girls?" she asked.

"Hailie is 21, Alaina is 23 and Whitney is 14. They see their mom about once a year," I told her, snorting softly; it was almost never that frequent that Kim made an appearance in their lives.

Skylar nodded and wrote some more before speaking. "The two oldest girls are of legal adult age so they can choose to see Kim or not. Whitney is the one I'm concerned with. Has a court appointed therapist spoken with her about the idea of seeing her mother more?" she asked.

I shook my head sharply, "Not in years. She's never been interested in seeing her mother."

"Hmm, okay. I'd like to have her speak with someone about that so we can gauge her reaction to the idea."

"She can talk to me," I snapped, my guard instantly rising.

Skylar paused writing and looked up at me, a hesitant look on her face. "Mr. Mathers, I understand your hesitance, but if your ex is asking for visitation, we need to have a legally appointed therapist speak with your daughter so we have our asses covered. Whatever she says to the therapist will be confidential, but they will make a recommendation to the court based on what she has to say."

I knew this, I had gone through it plenty of times with the girls, but it still made me uneasy. My girls were my world, if anyone, including their so called mother did something to hurt them...a swell of rage flooded me at the idea.

"Mr. Mathers, are you alright?"

I glanced up and found Skylar studying me, a concerned look pulling her lips down. My fingers were stiff as I unclenched the fists I hadn't realized my hands had balled into. "I'm good," I murmured, waving a hand at her, "We done?" I snapped.

She lifted a brow at me and then shrugged a shoulder in a movement that was so elegant I sorta wished she'd do it again.

"If you'd like. I have a few more questions, but I can see you're upset, so we can save those for another time," she replied, her demeanor cool and calm.

It irked me how cool she was; it always had bothered me how other people could stay so calm when it felt like I blew my top at everything. An urge to prove her wrong slid through me and I shook my head, "Nah. Let's get this done," I told her.

Glancing at my watch I frowned, it was nearly 2pm, and I still hadn't eaten anything. I would be a grouchy motherfucker if I didn't get to eat, and that would only make this meeting harder.

"You hungry?" I asked, glancing up at her.

She lifted a brow and then nodded, "I worked through lunch."

Quickly rising to my feet, I snatched my keys off the desk and waved at her, "I know a great place nearby, come on," I urged.

I walked out of the office, never glancing back to see if she was following, but I could hear the clack of her heels on the marble flooring as she hurried along behind me.

As we waited for the elevator to the garage I glanced over at her, studying her discreetly. Her back was ramrod straight and her ponytail was high, her jaw set into a firm expression of neutral calm.

Her dress hugged her figure and I felt a flash of unadulterated lust as my gaze flickered over her legs; _damn she got legs for **days**_.

Unbidden, the image of those long legs wrapping around my waist as I pounded her on my desk flashed through my mind and I quickly looked away as the elevator doors opened.

Maybe this lunch idea had been a bad one.

\------------------------------------------------

"Mmm, so my mother is Indonesian and my father is Australian," I told him, "I grew up in Indonesia for the better part of my life until I decided to come to America and practice law."

I sipped on my water as Marshall stared at me thoughtfully, his bright blue eyes steady on me.

"You got a husband or kids?" he asked, surprising me. I suppose that if I knew all about his life he could know a little about me.

"Neither. It's a huge disappointment to my mother, for a woman to be 32 and still have no family, it's shameful," I told him.

To my surprise, he smirked. This was the first time I had seen him do anything other than frown or scowl, and it was surprisingly attractive on him.

"At least you aint like me, having babies when you're still one," he replied before taking another bite of his steak.

"Mmm, but if you hadn't you might never have found inspiration to make it big in music. Those girls made you who you are," I told him, smiling when he looked at me in surprise. _Shit_ , I was talking like a stupid fangirl... _Goddammit_.

"That's...very possible," he replied, sounding amused and surprised.

"So, what do you do when you aren't touring?" I asked, having always been curious about what the life of a music star was like.

He shrugged and rubbed a hand over his short hair, "Write, produce new artists, try and spend time with my girls."

He hesitated a moment and then spoke again, "I like to read too. I never finished high school, but I wanna be able to help my girls with their homework and all the bullshit they're going through in life."

"Sound like you're a great dad," I murmured, smiling softly at him when he looked at me, surprised.

He shrugged and his eyes darted around the table for a moment, "I try. They got a better life than I ever had, that's what counts."

I hummed softly in agreement and took another bite of my pasta, smiling softly when our gazes met. His eyes flickered to my lips for a moment before resting on the table and I was amazed to see a flush across his cheeks.

Was he...checking me out?

While not a preposterous idea, it was an unexpected one. I strove for professionalism in all my interactions, but I couldn't deny I was a fan of his music and the package it came in. A smirk crossed my lips as I recalled the number of times I had gotten myself off to his music.

I'd have to be careful with this man.

\-----------------------------

Two weeks and about ten lunches, dinners and drinks later, I found myself positively consumed with Marshall's legal concerns, as well as my own growing attraction to him. The last time we had been together was at a tiny local Italian place in a dark back corner.

We had found ourselves sitting closer and closer together throughout the meal until our hips were almost touching and his arm was brushing against mine as he ate. It wasn't until we left that the real trouble had begun.

Normally we parted with a handshake, a brief smile and a plan to meet again to discuss the visitation agreement we were hammering out with his ex.

This time though, I had leaned in and kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment when his hand brushed against my hip and he inhaled sharply. When I took a slow step back and met his eyes I bit my lip at the heated look in his eyes.

All I could think in that moment was how much I wanted to lean in and kiss him, to feel his hand on my hip again. Instead I had murmured a hurried goodbye and hastily slid into my car, glancing in the rearview mirror to see him watching me go.

That had been three days ago, and we hadn't spoken since.

I had decided to go to the gym this morning in an effort to distract myself but as I ran on the treadmill the tv overhead caught my attention.

"This is E! News, and man do we have a juicy story for you today!" the perky blond anchor announced.

"We've discovered that famous rap star Eminem aka Marshall Mathers, has been seen about town with a _gorgeous_ new woman on his arm! Could this be _love_?!" she declared before turning and pointing at pictures of Marshall and I from the past two weeks.

When a picture of me kissing his cheeked flashed on the screen I gasped and nearly fell off the treadmill, smacking my knee on the base as I scrambled off, my heart thumping.

"OH. MY. GOD." I hissed, wrapping a hand over my mouth as I began to pace. _Oh god, this is **so** bad! The firm could pull me off his file because of this! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

I glanced at the tv as I paced, grimacing as the perky blonde gushed about our possible relationship. When my phone rang I was almost too scared to look and see who it was.

Marshall M.

"FUCK!"I shouted before swallowing hard and answering it.

"You seen the news lately?" he demanded without even a word of greeting.

"I just saw it on E! News. I'm so sorry Marshall, this is so unprofessional and they're taking it all wrong, they're making it look like I kissed you because I like you!" I babbled, pacing faster.

There was a long moment of silence and my stomach lurched. Was he so angry with me he didn't want to talk to me?

"Don't worry bout it. My PR team is on it," he told me, his voice oddly cold.

 _Shit_ , I **had** pissed him off.

"Maybe it's better if I get you a different lawyer from my firm," I offered, hating the words as I spoke them. I didn't want to stop working with him. I had grown used to seeing him that the idea of passing him off actually made my stomach ill.

"I told you, its fine. I got people for handling shit like this. If you want out, by all means, leave," he snapped.

My stomach plummeted at his harsh words and I swallowed hard before replying. "No, I don't want to stop representing you. I just want to make sure we're on the same page," I told him.

He scoffed. "I'm on the page; I just think it's a different book than you think."

What the hell did that mean?

"I gotta go. We'll set up a meeting soon," he murmured, sounding rushed. Before I could reply the call ended and I was left staring at a blank screen.

"FUCK!" I shouted again, resisting the urge to throw my phone across the room.

\----------------------------

**_Meet me at my house._ **

I stared at the text again, wondering what Marshall was thinking by asking me to his house. I drove past huge houses before the properties began to fall away and trees surrounded me. When I got to the front gate of his house I craned my neck, trying to see it through the densely wooded acreage.

The most I could see was a flash of cream and then as the gate slid open, I pulled forward, brows lifting as the driveway went on for nearly a quarter mile. Finally I came to a stop in front of a huge house, the lawn sprawling out in front of it.

Dusk was falling and as I knocked on the front door I glanced around, admiring the way the sunset crept over the trees.

"Yo, you gonna stand there all night lookin at the trees?"

Marshall's smartass question made me smile as I turned to face him, shaking my head faintly. "This is a beautiful piece of property," I replied, stepping into the house at his wave of a hand.

"Yea, it's quiet. Good for keeping the girls safe while they grew up and keeping the paparazzi away," he told me.

I nodded and followed him through the enormous kitchen and back a hallway to what looked like a home office. He shut the door behind us and waved a hand to the chairs, seating himself behind the desk.

I stayed quiet as he studied me, his brows furrowed in concentration. After a moment he sighed, "The PR team has released the details of why we've been meeting and told the media you kissed me because that's how it's done in Indonesia."

He scoffed, "I think they even scrounged up an expert on social interaction to prove it," he said with a shake of his head.

"I'm--"

"If you apologize again imma scream," he told me with a smirk, cutting off the apology that I had been formulating.

Flushing, I nodded and bit back yet another apology. "So uh, why am I here?" I asked softly.

Marshall ran his hand over his hair and I noticed for the first time how tired he looked. There were fine lines around his eyes and his mouth was pinched tight. "Are you okay?" I asked without thinking, leaning towards him, concern making my voice soft.

He looked at me in surprise and then smiled. He so infrequently smiled that when he did, it made something pinch in my chest and I felt breathless for a moment.

"Yea Sky, I'm okay," he murmured, still smiling at me. "How bout you? This aint easy for you either," he said, leaning forward to study me.

I shrugged, "It's not the greatest situation to be in, but people at work understand and the rest of em can fuck off," I said with an eye roll.

He laughed and nodded, "Fuck em all," he echoed. We grinned at each other for a moment before I flushed and glanced away, trying to break this feeling growing between us.

"I asked you over to see if you were handling shit okay, but I shoulda known you'd be okay," Marshall said, his voice wry.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Cuz you're a badass bitch," he replied promptly, startling a laugh out of me.

When I had finally calmed I grinned at him and shook my head, "You're probably the only person I'd let say something like that," I told him, "anyone else I'd fucking gut them."

This time he laughed and I smiled at the genuine look of pleasure on his face. "See? That's why I like you," he said, pointing at me for emphasis. "You don't take shit from nobody, and you've got a mouth on you," he told me, grinning warmly.

"Yea, my mouth gets me in trouble," I replied tartly, "but it's one of my better features," I joked.

His eyes darkened and he leaned forward, his gaze locked on my lips. "They aint the best part of you," he replied softly and my stomach dropped at the insinuation.

I nervously bit at my lower lip and was surprised to hear him inhale sharply. He lifted his gaze to mine and the pure desire shining from them made my heart thump faster.

"Th-thank you," I whispered, swallowing hard.

What was happening here?

Was he really flirting with me right now?

Why was I flirting with him?

I knew that anything more than that would constitute an ethical dilemma and I would have to recuse myself from being his lawyer.

When I saw how he was looking at me at the moment though, all rational thought left me and heat curled through my stomach. I watched as his eyes ran over me, lingering on my breasts, my breathing growing shallow and rapid.

"Come here girl," he ordered softly, crooking a finger at me, his gaze firm.

I swallowed hard; if I got up and went to him it was a line that couldn't be uncrossed. "This is a bad idea," I found myself whispering, unable to look away from him.

A faint smile curled his lips upwards and I shifted, trying to alleviate the pressure growing in my core. "It's not professional," I whispered as he smirked at me.

"I don't give a shit. Come here and let me fuck you," he whispered back and I had to bite my lip to keep a moan from escaping me.

Damn those eyes of his; luring me in with their burning, hungry look.

Damn his hands for making me think of what they'd be like on my body.

Damn his mouth for looking so fucking kissable.

Damn him.

When I went to stand from the chair I had to rest a hand on the arm, my legs weak with need. He watched as I approached, my heels whispering against the carpeting. As I rounded the desk he turned in his chair and leaned back, watching as I came to a stop just in front of him, our bodies inches from touching.

His hands clenched his thighs as he stared up at me, his pupils blown wide with desire. "Sit here," he ordered, tapping his fingers against his legs.

Desire flooded me and I stepped forward, widening my stance around his legs, hitching my skirt up high on my thighs as I sank down onto his lap. His hands lifted from the arms of the chair and began sliding up my thighs, sending shivers over my skin.

My skin heated under his touch and before I knew it I was leaning in and wrapping a hand around the nape of his neck, the short hairs there tickling my fingers. My lips hovered over his, our hot breaths mingling for the longest moment.

In a sharp movement he leaned up and captured my lips, his fingers digging into my thighs as his mouth moved firmly against mine. A low whine crept from my chest and I pulled his neck, my other hand winding in the material of his shirt as I slid my hips against his.

A grumble of satisfaction echoed from Marshall's chest as he lifted a hand to cup my breast through my shirt, his teeth sinking into my neck as he sucked the skin between his teeth.

A knock at the door startled us both and when a soft young voice called out, "Dad? You in there?" I hurried off his lap, readjusting my skirt as I went back to my chair.

Marshall looked at me hotly for a moment and then adjusted his jeans before calling back. "Yea Whit, come in."

The door opened and his youngest daughter came in, holding a textbook and a notebook. After a cursory and curious glance at me she hesitated, "Are you sure? I can wait till your meeting is over," she murmured.

He shook his head and smiled at her softly, "You're fine Whit, what's up?"

She held out her textbook and frowned, "We're talking about constitutional law in my advanced civics class and I don't understand these legal terms," she told him.

Marshall looked at her and then me, "Why don't you ask Ms. Skylar?" he suggested, "She's a lawyer and will know more bout it than me."

Whitney hesitated and then turned to me, frowning softly. "Would you mind?" she murmured, looking nervous.

I shook my head and held out a hand, "Let's get to it."

**_AN: I really have no explanation for this except that I've been listening to Eminem recently and I'm realizing how much I like him and his music. Hopefully you enjoy this little two-shot! Thank you for reading._ **


	4. Law of Attraction pt2

A week.

Seven days of silence.

I stood in a studio watching as one of our newly signed artists rapped in the booth, the lyrics washing over me blindly.

All I could think of was that night.

That night when Skylar and I had made out like teenagers in my office and if Whitney hadn't interrupted us, I would have fucked her on my desk like I had fantasized.

Instead she had stayed to help Whitney with her homework for half an hour before beating a hasty retreat.

Now I had gotten an email from her office (not her, her _office_ ) about the client appreciation party they were holding in three days. I hated parties and anything else where I had to pretend to give a shit about what other people were saying, but the desire to see Skylar was so strong I was seriously contemplating going.

"Yo man, did you catch that?"

I glanced up at Dre and shook my head, "What?"

His face twisted in disgruntlement, "Man, you been out of it all week. What's goin on?" he demanded.

I quickly shook my head and avoided his gaze, "Just shit with Kim."

"Uh huh, more like shit with Skylar."

I glanced over at him sharply. "What you mean?" I demanded harshly.

"Man don't jump down my throat, everybody done seen that picture of you two kissing," Dre snapped back.

"Yea well, it aint like that," I growled back.

"Sure it aint," he replied sarcastically.

Shaking my head and scoffing I turned and walked outta the studio, flipping Dre off as I went.

I needed to get outta here.

\----------------------------

My knuckles rapped against the solid oak of the door and I shifted nervously, feeling eyes on me. A moment later I heard the sound of someone moving within the office and then the door was opening to reveal the stunned face of Skylar.

"Yo."

Her lips parted as she stared at me, her confusion evident.

"You gonna have me stand out here all day?" I asked, lifting a brow at her as I smirked.

She snapped out of her daze and opened the door wider, ushering me inside her office before closing the door again.

I watched as she scurried behind her desk as though she was scared to be too close to me. Irritation flooded me and I slumped down in the chair across from her, scowling.

"What can I do for you Marshall?" she asked firmly, her gaze avoiding mine.

"You could look at me to start," I snapped.

Her eyes flashed up from her desk and the anger that blazed there set my blood on fire.

"Better?" she hissed.

"No, it's not fucking better. What the fuck is goin on? You can't call me? Can't text? Email?" I retorted angrily. "Your hands fuckin broken?" I demanded.

Skylar launched half out of her seat and slapped me, the crack of her hand against my face loud in the small confines of her office. "Does that _feel_ fucking broken?" she hissed.

My cheek stung where her hand had landed and my throat tightened with anger. "You wanna do this?" I demanded, "You wanna fight with me?"

She stared at me from where she leaned against her desk, her eyes bright with anger. "Let's go, let's hear that famous Eminem profanity and woman hating," she snarled back.

"Fuck this," I growled and jumped to my feet, shaking my head at her angrily.

As I turned away I heard her move behind me and a moment later her hand was latched on my arm, yanking me towards her. I followed the movement and whipped around, glaring at her.

Her hands fisted in my shirt and a moment later she was shoving me against the wall with a loud thump. Her lips connected angrily with mine, her teeth nipping as she leaned into me. Heat flooded my brain and the anger searing through me was suddenly awash in desire.

She pulled away and glared at me, "You need to learn to shut the fuck up sometimes," she whispered.

My brows shot up and anger rushed through my veins again, " _Me_? What bout you? Jesus woman."

"I told you my mouth was trouble," she breathed back, her lips curling in dry amusement.

A low chuckled rumbled in my chest as I shook my head, "Damn fucking right. We gotta find a better use for it," I suggested wryly.

She made a soft noise and a moment later her lips were against mine, her hips tight against me and a soft moan escaping her when I palmed her ass.

A knock at the door made both of us groan softly and separate quickly. She smirked at me, "We're always getting interrupted," she whispered before sliding back behind her desk.

I choked back a loud laugh and sat across from her as she called out for whoever it was to come in.

The door swung open and an older man in an expensive suit strode in, smiling widely. "Mr. Mathers, I've heard about all the hard work our Skylar has been putting in for you and I just wanted to come and see if you were pleased with everything. I'm Taylor Sharp," he pronounced, offering his hand.

My eyes darted to her face for a moment, "Mostly," I murmured in reply, reaching out to shake his hand briefly.

"Oh? Is there something I can do to make you happy?" Sharp asked, his eager tone grating on my nerves.

"I doubt it. Skylar is doin a great job, I'm just teasin her," I replied back, silently wishing he would leave.

"Well then, I'm happy to hear that! Will we be seeing you at the client appreciation party?" he asked excitedly.

I bit back a nasty response and instead nodded, "Sure man, I'll be there."

Sharp clapped and patted my shoulder eagerly, "Excellent! I'll see you then," he replied jovially before turning and leaving, the door wide open behind him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the party," Skylar murmured, drawing my attention back to her.

I nodded and rose to leave, pausing at the door, "Maybe we'll find time to put that mouth of yours to good use," I replied softly, smirking at the flush that rose on her cheeks.

\---------------------------

Two days later I was standing in front of my mirror, nervously glancing at Dre in the reflection. "Yo man, you sure about this?" I asked reluctantly.

He nodded and grinned at me, "Yea Em, you gotta show up looking fly."

I turned my gaze back to the suit I had pulled out of the back of my closet and frowned, "It aint my normal style," I replied softly.

"Yea, but you tryin to make an impression on Sky, right?"

Dre had figured out pretty quickly how I felt about Sky and had been quick to tease me until I threatened to shut his mouth for him.

I grunted in reply and adjusted the buttons on the suit, glancing at my watch to make sure I wasn't late. I had about half an hour to get there, but I wasn't planning on staying long anyway.

Smirking, I nodded to Dre, "Let's go."

\-----------------------------------

My head was on a swivel as I spoke to clients and coworkers alike, searching for Marshall's face in the crowd.

A low murmur ran through the crowd a moment later I heard someone exclaim loudly, "Oh My God, its Eminem!"

I turned toward the voice, completely ignoring the CEO I had been trying to escape from for twenty minutes and felt a flush run over my body when I finally saw him through the crowd.

He and his entourage pushed through the room, clearing the way until he was at my side and smirking faintly.

"Hey Skylar," he murmured, his eyes running over the icy white dress I was wearing before meeting my gaze.

The people around us tried to push forward and get an autograph or talk to him, but his bodyguards kept them back, angry looks on their faces.

I cleared my throat, desire flooding me at the sight of him in his three piece suit. God he looked so good...I wanted to rip it off him.

"Uh, hey Marshall. Thank you for coming," I replied politely, desperately trying to maintain a professional veneer.

He smirked at me and waved a hand toward the bar, "You thirsty?" he asked, a playful look in his eye.

I choked and flushed, shaking my head, "I-I'm good," I replied hastily.

Taylor Sharp nudged forward, smiling obsequiously, "Mr. Mathers, it's so wonderful to have you here!" he gushed.

Marshall looked like he wanted to punch my boss for a moment before he pasted on a polite smile. "Yea I aint stayin long. I wanted to let you all know how Skylar has been helpin me. She's great."

Sharp looked stunned for a moment before covering it with a bright smile, "Excellent, well, that's what we like to hear!"

Marshall turned to Dre, who had apparently accompanied him and murmured something, eliciting a nod from his friend. Dre stepped forward and started talking to Sharp, directing the attention away from Marshall.

He stepped close and smirked at me, "You wanna dance?" he asked softly, surprising me.

"There's nothing good to dance to," I replied. They had been playing awful boy band pop for the last half hour and with the country mixed in, I wanted to kill the DJ.

"It'll be good cuz it's you an me" he said softly, his gaze warm.

I reached out and took the hand he was offering, letting him pull me towards the crowded dance floor. A moment later the song changed and the song _Superman_ by, well, Eminem, came on. I grinned at him and immediately began shaking my ass and swirling my hips.

My coworkers were watching, I knew, but damn, I didn't care.

Marshall moved slowly in front of me, his movements hesitant and unwilling.

Smirking I danced closer and laid a hand on his chest, my hips brushing against his as I danced. His hand reached out and rested on my hip, his fingers searing into my skin.

The heat between us grew until I was restless and eager for his touch elsewhere. Wet heat pooled between my legs and I shivered when his hand skimmed across my hip and then up to grab my elbow.

I wasn't sure how long we had been dancing, the song had changed a few times, but it had felt like hours.

Marshall stepped close and smirked at me, "You ready to get outta here?" he asked softly. His voice was dark and velvety, laced with desire and it made me hungry for him. I nodded sharply and made some polite noises at clients before following him down the stairs to the valet.

The doors to the SUV were opened for us and his driver glanced back at us in the backseat, "Where to boss?" he asked.

Marshall glanced at me and I smirked softly, "My place please." I gave the man my address and a moment later we were pulling away, the privacy divider sliding up.

A moment later he was pulling me into his lap, his hands once again shoving at the skirt of my dress until his hands could grasp my ass tightly, pulling my hips into his. Gasping softly at the sensation I leaned in and kissed him fervently, my fingers curling against his short hair.

His hips rolled into mine in a steady rhythm that had me panting and moaning softly after just a few minutes. In return I nipped at his jaw, smirking when I saw the dark lipstick I was wearing staining his skin.

Before we knew it the SUV was rolling to a stop and the driver was knocking on the divider, announcing that we were here. I reluctantly slipped off Marshall's lap and took his hand, leading him into my building and up to my apartment.

When the door had shut behind us I grasped the lapels of Marshall's suit and shoved him against the door, kissing him fiercely. His hands tugged at my hips, a low moan rumbling in his chest. Our tongues fought a desperate battle as his hand fumbled for the zipper on my dress.

A moment later he was tugging it down and I stepped out of it, kicking it aside. His lips eagerly began trailing down my neck, his teeth nipping, his mouth sucking until I was shivering with delight.

"Fuck Sky, you taste so fuckin good," he hissed, his mouth gliding over my bra encased breasts until I was arching, silently begging him to remove it. He complied and tossed it aside, his lips closing around a nipple, tugging and licking at it until I was whimpering and rolling my hips into his desperately.

"Yea baby, lemme hear you," he encouraged before taking the other peaked nipple into his mouth.

I cried out sharply as he tugged it, his fingers burying into my hips to the point of pain. God, I was going to have bruises tomorrow and I couldn't _fuckin_ wait. He pulled back slightly and laved his tongue over each nipple slowly, smirking as he glanced up at me, enjoying the sounds I was making.

His mouth moved lower over my stomach, tracing a path down, down, down. I whimpered as he licked over my hipbones before biting, his fingers caressing my thighs until I was shaking. He knelt in front of me, fingers pulling at my panties until they slid free from my hips.

In a move that shocked me he lifted them to his nose and inhaled, "Mmm, Sky, you smell fuckin delicious," he whispered, sending a jolt of desire through me that had me pressing my thighs together, seeking friction for the pressure that was absolutely killing me.

His fingers pried apart my legs and he groaned softly at the wetness between them. "Is that for me Sky? Huh baby? I make you wet like that?" he whispered, peppering kisses over my thighs.

I nodded frantically, eager for his mouth to be where I wanted it.

His thumb rubbed through my lips, tracing the wetness there up and over my clit, giving it a soft rub that had me gasping before he withdrew, taking the amazing pleasure with it.

"P-please," I gasped, arching my hips toward him, begging for what I needed.

He smirked up at me and trailed his thumb over me again. "Like that?" he murmured, teasing me for a moment before it slipped away again, frustrating me.

"Y-yes! Please!" I whimpered.

His smirk grew and he turned his face to my pussy, his lips brushing over my skin. "Scream for me," he whispered before licking over me, his tongue roughly circling my slit and then up to my clit.

"Oh fuck, fuck yes!" I cried out as he began sucking on my clit, one of his hands pinning me to the wall as I writhed against him, the pressure that had been building inside me growing to nearly unbearable levels after just a few minutes.

He teased a finger at my opening before sliding it in, his low groan rumbling against my clit making it ache so pleasantly. He added another finger and began fucking me, his tongue lashing against my clit.

"Motherfuck Marshall, don't fucking stopppp!" I whined, my fingers curling against his short shorn hair.

The pressure in my belly grew as his fingers curled against that spot inside me and I cried out louder, gasping for air as the fire within grew into a monster that was trying to claw its way out.

I peeled my eyes open and stared down at him, the sight of him in his sexy ass suit on his knees eating me out pushing me over the edge. My eyes slammed shut as crimson lights burst behind my lids.

I shuddered as I came, my hips bucking against his mouth, crying out his name until I was hoarse. His tongue continued to work at me, his fingers rubbing furiously inside me until I was peaking again, so shortly after the first time.

"Oh fuck! Marshall!" I yelled, my legs trembling so badly I almost slid down the wall. Had his hand not been holding my hip, I would have.

His fingers slid from within me and his tongue laved over my clit a few more times until I was pushing him away, gasping.

"It's too...too much," I rasped, curling my hand around his neck and drawing him up to kiss me. I could taste myself on his lips and moaned, arching my body into his, the silky material of his suit rubbing against my nipples.

"Fuck baby, you sound so good screamin my name," he whispered against my lips and I swear to god, I almost came again at that. Moaning, I captured his lips again until we were both breathless and grabbing each other desperately.

His hands cupped my ass and lifted me until my feet wrapped around him, my heels still on. He kissed me as he carried me back to my bedroom, his fingers digging into my ass.

I scrambled up from the bed where he sat me and began shoving at his clothing, moaning softly. "You look so fuckin hot in this baby," I told him as I kissed and nipped at his neck, struggling with his tie.

When I finally had it off and shoved away the rest of his clothing I groaned at the sight of his naked body. His arms were covered in tattoos and his stomach had one over the belly button; all of them begging to be kissed.

I shoved him back onto the bed and began trailing my lips over his tattoos, nipping at his firm muscles. Slowly I worked my mouth over his body, licking and sucking at his nipples, enjoying the way he arched into it.

I licked over the tattoo on his stomach and smirked up at him before kissing his thighs, never going where he wanted me.

"Come on baby, put that mouth to good use," he gasped as I avoided his dick for the third time.

We locked eyes for a moment as my lips hovered over his weeping cock. "Lemme hear you scream," I taunted and then licked the head, humming softly at the taste of him.

His loud groan sent a rush of wetness between my legs and I licked him again, enjoying the sound.

Fuck, this was even better than I had fantasized.

He was long and thick, a vein running along the bottom of him, throbbing softly at my touch. Slowly I slid my mouth over him, hesitating a moment when his hips jerked up, the tip of him sliding farther back than I was ready for.

When he had stilled I took him deeper, sucking hard enough to hollow out my cheeks, swirling my tongue over him in harsh, fast lashes.

"Fuckin Christ Sky! FUCK!" he shouted as I sucked harder, rubbing his balls in my other hand.

I would have grinned but, alas, my mouth was a tad full.

I swirled my head slowly up and down until he was groaning loudly and shivering under me.

"Fuck baby, you gotta stop," he cried, his thighs shaking.

Reluctantly I pulled away and gave his tip one last lick before I slid up his body and placed open mouthed kisses to his neck, sucking until I had left a hickey and he was groaning again.

Our lips met for a sloppy kiss and he broke away to gasp, "I wanna feel your pussy around me. Lemme fuck you," he ordered.

I nodded hastily and slid back, arching my hips to take him in, moaning as he slid in. His fingers wrapped around my hips as he arched his hips, nudging me to move.

I took the hint and began rolling my hips into him, gasping at the swollen feeling his dick caused, nestled so deeply inside me. My fingers curled into his chest and scrapped, leaving harsh red marks that turned me on more.

"You fuckin marked me, fuck I love that," he gasped, thrusting hard into me.

I gasped and nodded, "Harder," I demanded, needing him to do that again.

"Fuck yea baby, lemme hear you," he gasped, leaning up to wrap his arms around me, his lips covering my throat as he thrust roughly up into me.

I moaned at the way he was hitting inside me, every inch of me aching for more. I couldn't hold back my cries of pleasure and it only seemed to encourage him to fuck me harder.

Abruptly he rolled us and when he had wrapped my legs around his waist, slammed back into me in a punishing blow that left me whimpering for more.

"You like that? Huh? You like it when I fuck your pussy?" he growled, slamming into me relentlessly until I was gasping and sobbing. "Come on, tell me how you like it," he demanded, sliding out until I whimpered at the loss.

"I-I love it..." I gasped, rolling my hips to try and take him back in. "Please...please...fuck me!" I begged.

A dark possessive look crossed his face and he snapped his hips, burying himself so deeply I could hear his balls slapping against my skin. I cried out and arched, desperate for more.

He pounded me into the bed, the frame shaking under us as he grunted and rumbled my name in a low, wrecked voice. "Come on Sky, cum for me," he ordered, sliding his fingers over my wet, aching clit.

I shouted at the contact and rolled my hips into his touch, desperately begging for more. The pleasure within me was growing to a hot, crimson tipping point and Marshall's hips were beginning to slow.

His thumb pushed harder, faster on my clit and lightning exploded behind my eyes. I shuddered around him, my thighs squeezing and trembling around him as I let out a wrecked moan.

Marshall's dick continued to plow into me as I came, his voice raw as he cursed and encouraged me.

"Yea baby, just fucking like that," he moaned, his thumb still rubbing my clit. It hurt in a deeply pleasing way and a moment later I was sobbing as I came again, harder than before.

I felt his hips slow and a moment later he was cuming, hot and hard inside me. "Fuck baby, you're so tight," he groaned, my walls still fluttering around him as he came.

As he stilled and slumped down over me I could feel both our bodies shivering from the intensity of our orgasms. My fingers dug into his back, holding him close as I trembled and panted for breath.

Slowly he lifted himself up on his forearms, still lying on top of me, his firm body pressed against mine. He gazed down at me in amazement, shaking his head softly, "Fuck Sky...that was...un-fuckin-believable," he murmured.

I smirked and ran my fingers down his back, feeling the sweat that had sheened on his skin.

"Glad we could put my mouth to good use," I murmured.

He laughed softly and leaned in to kiss me, his arms sliding up so he could bury his fingers in my hair, titling my head up so he could take his fill.

"Fuckin right," he replied softly before resuming kissing me. 

_**AN: I have NO excuses for this two shot, other than the fact that Eminem aka Marshall Mathers is so fuckin hot I can't stand it. Please enjoy with me. Songs to listen to in this two-shot are: "Gangsta" by Kehlani, "Pillows" by Santell and Lido, and "Need you Tonight" Welshly Arms.** _


	5. The Holiday

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it looks like your rental reservation was given away. One of our more, _high end_ clients needed a car and it was prioritized." The man's snobby Irish voice plucked at my nerves until I felt like punching him in the throat.

After a ten hour flight and three too many white wines on the plane I was hungover, annoyed and inches from crying. This trip should have been my honeymoon, but my prick of an ex had cheated on me a month before our wedding.

With his best man.

So yea, you could say this hasn't been the best month of my life, especially after I found out he hadn't purchased travelers insurance for the honeymoon. Use it or lose it...and I wasn't about to be out $3000 because Marco couldn't tell me the truth until it was too late.

Inhaling slowly as I fought a nasty reply I gritted my teeth and bared them in a semblance of a smile. "I really don't care about your _high end_ clients, _Kyle_ , my hus-...I made this reservation three months ago and I was told by the travel agency that it would be here for me when I arrived."

Kyle's mouth twisted in a pained smile, "As I said before ma'am, when one of our high end clients requires a car, we are obligated to fulfill the request. I do apologize for the inconvenience this has caused, especially because we have sold out on our cars."

Anger flowed through me white hot and I couldn't hold back the fury anymore. "You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" I shouted. "This was supposed to be my honeymoon, but my stupid ex cheated on me with his best man and didn't get travel insurance so I _had_ to come on this damn trip or lose out on the money. **_Now_** you tell me that you gave away my rental because some rich ass person takes _priority?!_ "

By now I was practically screeching and I could feel my face turning red. Kyle looked positively shocked and had edged away from the counter, as though he was expecting me to attack him.

Someone behind me cleared their throat and I felt the last vestiges of my control snap. Spinning on my heel I whirled to glare at the man behind me, a ballcap pulled low on his forehead and a pair of sunglasses resting on his nose.

_What a dick. Who wears sunglasses inside when it's almost midnight?!_

"WHAT?!" I hissed, glaring at him.

His full lips twitched into a half smile and he lifted a hand as thought to ward me off. "Excuse me, I think I can fix this," he murmured before stepping around me and towards the counter. 

Shock rippled through me at his casual attitude and I watched as he leaned against the counter and slid his sunglasses off, tucking them in the neck of his shirt as he smiled at Kyle. The man's eyes widened and he promptly began to stammer.

"Mr. Turner, I-I..."

The man in front of me (Mr. Turner apparently) waved a hand and the man behind the counter ceased his prattling. "I believe you were just telling this woman that you gave away her rental, is that correct?" he asked.

Kyle nodded eagerly, opening his mouth to say something before Mr. Turner cut him off. "It seems you took away what was rightfully hers to give to me. If I had known what you were going to do I would have stopped you. She has already paid for the vehicle and it is entirely unacceptable to take it from her now. I think I'll need those keys now, if you please."

"B-but sir, what will _you_ do? We have no more cars left and the storm..." he trailed off weakly, pointing to the snow that was rapidly beginning to fall.

"I'll order one, or I'll stay in the airport hotel. Don't worry about me, just get me the keys," Mr. Turner ordered.

Kyle nodded and spun, pulling the key out of a drawer behind him before handing it over. "I just need a card to pay the remainder of the reservation."

Mr. Turner nodded and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, sliding a black credit card across the counter. Kyle made quick work of processing the card and slid it back across the counter with a weasely smile.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience Mr. Turner, I hope you will continue to use our services in the future," the little man whined at him hopefully.

Mr. Turner turned towards me and lifted a brow; "I believe Ms..." he trailed off, waiting for me to supply my name.

Clearing my throat I nodded, "Kwon. Audrie Kwon," I murmured softly in reply. The smile that Mr. Turner shot me was lightning fast and brilliant, taking my breath away. A flush rose on my cheeks and I glanced away, feeling my heart flutter.

He was so much more attractive than I had first thought. The dark stubble along his chin and throat highlighted his angular cheekbones and sharp nose, above which rested dark, piercing eyes.

A few moments later Kyle had slid the keys along the counter, "Here you are sir," he murmured with a wan smile.

Mr. Turner lifted a brow at him and smirked softly at me, "I think you still owe Ms. Kwon an apology," he told the other man.

"I apologize Ms. Kwon, for the inconvenience and any displeasure I might have caused you," he told me, his eyes darting between myself and Mr. Turner. I let him sweat for a moment before nodding sharply.

Mr. Turner stepped closer to me, a warm smile lighting up his eyes as he held out the keys to the car. "I believe these belong to you?" he murmured, a soft chuckle rumbling in his throat.

Nervously I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled in return, suddenly ashamed of my loud, emotional outburst. "I'm sorry I shouted and made a scene, that's really not like me," I told him, my eyes darting away for a moment.

"It sounds to me like you've had a bit of a time lately. I can hardly blame you for getting upset," he replied softly, the keys still hanging from one of his fingers.

My mouth twisted in a grimace at the reminder of what my life had been like recently and I suddenly had to blink back tears, my throat tightening. Glancing away to hide the tears, I tried to wipe at my eyes subtly, but the soft noise of sorrow from his throat let me know I had failed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he murmured softly and I felt one of his large hands cup my elbow, squeezing it softly. I shook my head rapidly and blinked away the remaining tears before looking up to him and smiling weakly.

"It's just been a long day, that's all. Too much wine on the flight," I told him with a faint laugh. He grinned and laughed, his head bobbing in agreement.

"I've done that more than a few times," he replied lightly, a brow quirking up in amusement. "I'm Aiden, it's nice to meet you," he murmured, holding out a hand for me to shake.

I smiled warmly back at him and slid my hand out from his grasp, shivering at the feel of his calluses against my soft palm. "Where are you going on this vacation of yours?" he asked, carefully avoiding the word _honeymoon_.

I think I loved him, just a little, for that.

"Galway, we had planned on travelling to Dublin and some other places while we were here, but I just don't know if that's going to happen now," I told him weakly.

A bright smile grew on his face, "I grew up outside Dublin, but I live in Galway now. I think you'll find it quite a wonderful place," he told me.

I glanced towards the windows and watched as the snow fell for a moment before smiling wryly, "I think this weather may make getting there a feat." I snorted softly, "Marcus said it would be romantic to come for the New Year, to ring it in together in the snow—so we could be _closer_ and share warmth," I spat, my annoyance growing once more.

"Sounds like a right prat to me," Aiden quipped, eliciting another laugh from me.

"He's actually a good man, he just fucked me over, and not in the way I enjoy," I replied tartly, flushing when his eyes widened and he choked on a laugh. I glanced back at the windows and frowned at the snow starting to stick to the road.

"I should probably get going," I murmured hesitantly, glancing back at Aiden with a wan smile. He nodded and hesitated a moment before holding out the keys to the car.

"Do you know how to get there?" he asked softly, a concerned look on his face.

"Isn't that what GPS is for?" I replied, smiling wryly.

His concerned look grew into a worried one, his full lips turning down at the corners. "The roads are going to be snowy and dark. If you don't know where you're going, you could get into an accident easily," he told me.

I peered down at the keys in my palm, once again wondering why I had decided to take this damn trip.

Especially in December.

Sighing in frustration I glanced back up at him, realizing just how much taller he was than I when I had to tilt my chin to meet his eyes. "So what do I do?" I demanded.

His lips parted for a moment as he hesitated before pursing them and shaking his head. "I ...I could take you," he offered, sounding uncertain.

I stared at him for a long moment before frowning, "I don't even know you," I told him, trying to keep a note of nervousness out of my voice. His brows rose at that and he smiled hesitantly for a moment before pointing to the phone in my pocket.

"Google Aiden Turner," he told me. I stared at him for a moment, recalling Kyle's insistence that the car had been given to a _high end_ client. Was Aiden...famous? I quickly pulled out my phone and googled him, brows shooting up when I saw his filmography.

"B-but you're...Ross Poldark!" I exclaimed, surprise numbing me into gaping at him.

He laughed softly and shrugged, "Yea. So it's unlikely I'd get away with murdering you," he teased.

I grinned and contemplated his offer for a long few moments before nodding, "Okay."

The warm grin he sent my way sent something hot and fiery through my veins, flushing my cheeks and forcing me to look away.

Now I had to spend an hour and a half in the car with him, trying to hide my attraction.

This should end well.

\-------------------------------------------

I pulled my leather jacket closer around me and adjusted the knob on the dash, trying to get more heat onto my frozen fingers. We had been driving for nearly twenty minutes, and the snow and wind was whipping at the vehicle, making it shudder as Aiden drove.

He glanced over at me and frowned, "Still cold?" he asked before reaching out and turning up the heat. I sighed in relief as heat flowed out over my feet and face, another shiver running over my skin as I warmed.

"Thank you. I have terrible circulation," I told him, dryly amused. "I have to wear thick socks to bed or my feet are like ice blocks."

He laughed and I watched as the corners of his lips turned up in an attractive smile. A nervous excitement filled my stomach and I bit my lip to keep from smiling too hard.

"When I was younger I would wear gloves with the fingers cut off, thinking I looked cool, until I realized how useless it was in the winter," he told me with a wry laugh. "When one of my friends finally told me what a tool I looked like I stopped."

I laughed softly and tore my eyes from him, feeling as though I had been staring too long at the sun. My skin felt warm and tight, nerves making my stomach flutter. God, I hadn't been this attracted to someone in years.

That included Marcus.

Drowsiness started to grip me and I shook my head, trying to remain awake.

"If you're tired, take a nap. I'll wake you when we're there," Aiden murmured encouragingly.

I quirked a brow up and smiled wryly, "Promise not to kill me in my sleep?" I teased.

His warm laugh filled the car and his eyes sparkled when they met mine. "I promise," he replied laughingly.

Nodding sharply at him with slight curl to my lips, I leaned the seat back and closed my eyes, allowing the warmth of the seat heaters to sink into my bones and lull me to sleep.

\--------------------------------------

It wasn't too long after the car came to a stop outside the little cottage my ex and I had rented for our honeymoon that I finally awoke, groggy and sore.

"Welcome back to the world," Aiden teased lightly, his smile warm.

A flush rose on my cheeks and I smiled back before looking out the window and gasping softly in shock. There was at least a foot of snow on the ground, and it was still snowing. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed softly, turning to look at Aiden with wide eyes.

"How did you manage to get here without wrecking!?" I asked, shocked.

His lips pursed in amusement as he spoke, "I've driven in worse than this. Besides this car was made to handle rough terrain," he explained.

Humming softly, I nodded in agreement. Marcus had been insistent on getting the Jeep so we could drive cross country, but in the end I doubted I would use it at all. I had big plans to stock the kitchen with as much junk food and wine as possible and not come out of the house until it was time to leave.

Before I knew it Aiden had hopped out of the Jeep and was grabbing my bags out of the back, the freezing air flooding the interior so I was left shivering and half frozen. I followed him out and flipped open the mailbox on the side of the house, grabbing out the keys that had been taped inside.

With fumbling, cold fingers I worked the lock open and shoved the door open, grateful to be out of the cold, bitter wind. My entire body shook as I flipped on lights and searched out the thermostat, eager to turn the heat up.

I heard the door shut behind me and glanced back to find Aiden peering curiously around. "Do you know where the thermostat would be?" I asked, waving a hand at the room. He nodded and a moment later walked into the living room, me close behind.

After he had turned up the heat he crouched in front of the fireplace and began stacking kindling and balling newspaper in clumps. A moment later he pulled out a lighter and flicked out a flame, setting the wood and paper ablaze.

As the fire grew he put on a few logs before standing and wiping his hands across his very firm thighs. I tried not to stare, really I did, but _damn_ did the man have a body made for bad habits.

Glancing out the window I frowned at the still rapidly falling snow. "It's getting pretty bad out there, why don't you stay here tonight until it stops and you can get home safely," I offered. 

Aiden glanced out the window and his mouth turned down as he thought.

After a moment he nodded, "If that's ok with you, I'd much prefer not to drive anymore in this mess," he told me, his warm Irish accent gliding over certain words and rounding out others.

Nodding nervously I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "I guess I'll go put my bag in my bedroom," I murmured. "Uh, I think there's a spare bedroom, so you don't have to sleep on the couch," I told him.

His head bobbed and he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "I need to get my bags, I'll be right back," he replied.

I smiled and shrugged a shoulder in reply before grabbing my bags and dragging them upstairs, pushing open the door to the master suite. The bedroom had a huge king bed, white walls with large black and white photos, and a plush rug in front of the fireplace.

Tossing my bags aside I went to the bathroom and looked longingly at the whirlpool tub. It looked large enough for me to submerge both my knees and my boobs.

Glorious.

I quickly turned on the tap and stoppered the tub, watching as steaming water flowed into the deep edges. Stripping off my clothing in a rush, I poured the lavender rose bath salts under the tap and inhaled the comforting scent.

Shivering as I stepped into the hot water, I quickly sank below the edges and let the heat sink into my bones. My eyes drifted shut and I listened to the distant noises of Aiden moving about the house.

When the water had cooled I stepped from the tub and wrapped the plush robe hanging from the hook on the door around me. Running my fingers through my damp hair, I went to my suitcase and pulled out my favorite pair of pajamas.

The pants were flannel with penguins on them and the tank top was cotton with the words _CoolBitch_ bedazzled across the chest. My best friend had gotten them for me, specially designed, because as she said, 'Ain't no cooler bitch than you my friend."

It never failed to make me laugh when I saw them, and now that I was here on my own, I needed the laugh. Slipping a chunky knit cardigan on, I padded barefoot downstairs and smiled nervously when I saw Aiden sitting on the couch by the fire, reading intently.

I studied him for a moment, enjoying the way the firelight played across his face, burnishing it with a warm glow. Some part of me wanted to touch his face and see if it was as warm and soft as it looked.

When he looked up and smiled at me, something warm curled through my belly and I found myself moving across the room to sit beside him. Tucking my feet under me I nodded to his book, "Any good?"

He shrugged a shoulder and smirked, "I've read worse."

Laughing softly I nodded in agreement and reached out for the book, waiting for him to bookmark his page before I took it to look over. Really, I didn't give a damn about the book; I was only interested in remaining close to him so I could smell his tantalizing cologne.

After a moment I set the book aside and studied him, my eyes running boldly over his face and body, desire flooding me. It was an unusual situation to be sure, and I sort of wondered how frequently it happened to him.

"So do you make it a habit of rescuing stranded travelers?" I teased softly, leaning into the back of the couch and angling myself towards him.

He laughed softly and shook his head, "No. I usually try to fly under the radar when I'm traveling, but it seems the universe had other plans tonight," he replied, his own gaze travelling over my body as I had done to him.

"Thank god for the universe," I murmured, smiling at him faintly. "Would you like some wine?" I offered, waiting for his nod before heading to the kitchen to pour us both glasses. My hands shook with nerves as I carried them back into the living room and handed him one.

As I sank back down beside him he turned slightly to face me, a curious look on his face. "Can I ask something?" he murmured.

I nodded only slightly hesitantly and waited for whatever it was he had to say.

"Did your ex really cheat on you with his best man?"

At that, I had to take a large swallow of wine and gulp hard before answering. "He did. It's apparently been going on for years, and they finally slipped up about three months ago. I came home early from work and caught them."

Aiden winced and I nodded, "It was like a bad chic flick. Throwing things, screaming, crying..." I shook my head at his look of sympathy and lifted a shoulder nonchalantly, "Better to know now than to go on thinking there was something wrong with me because he didn't like to hold my hand or have sex with me."

At this, Aiden looked incredulous and shook his head, "What a bloody fool he was."

I shrugged again, "Maybe. Or maybe I was the bigger fool for thinking what we had could work. At least now I'm free to find someone else to be discontent with," I murmured wryly.

"You can't be that disillusioned about love," he commented, sounding incredulous.

I swallowed down the last of my wine and grimaced at him, "I'm that disillusioned about _life_ ," I replied faintly. I startled in surprise when his fingers wrapped around my wrist, holding it tightly as he caught my gaze with his.

"Don't let what happened ruin the beauty of the world for you," he insisted. His thumb stroked over the inside of my wrist and fire licked over my skin where he touched. My eyes locked with his and my lips parted softly, eager for more.

His gaze zeroed in on my lips and then wandered down to the points where my nipples had hardened and were pressing against the thin material of my shirt. He swallowed hard and lifted his gaze back to mine, gulping down the last of his wine before setting it aside.

"I should get to bed," he whispered, his fingers withdrawing from my skin, leaving me with a sensation of loss. I watched as he stood and gave me an awkward smile before retreating up the stairs, leaving me wondering what the hell had just happened.

With a bitter sigh I went to the kitchen and refilled my wine glass, sitting back by the fire with the bottle, watching the flames flicker against the darkness.

\-----------------------------------------

I found I couldn't sleep and added more logs to the fire as the hours slipped by, watching out the window as the snow fell. The sky was dark still, barely beginning to show signs that dawn was on its way and I wondered what the day would bring.

Aiden would most likely leave, and I would remain here, to drink my emotions away. With a wrinkle of my nose I stood and tried to shake off the hopeless feeling swelling within me.

The snow fell outside the window and I watched as it piled higher, the wind whistling at the gaps of the window, allowing small puffs of freezing air in to tease against my skin.

"Did you not sleep?"

Aiden's soft voice startled me; I hadn't even heard him come down the stairs. Rolling my shoulders to brush away the troubled sensation within me, I shook my head. I could hear his steps behind me as he approached, and a moment later I felt the heat from his body as he stood behind me.

"I'm sorry if I upset you before," he murmured and I could feel his words brush against my neck, sending an entirely different type of shiver across my body. I barely turned my head, sending my words over my shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm used to rejection by now," I whispered.

"I-It's just that you don't even know me, I could be a huge twat for all you know," he insisted softly.

I snorted softly, scoffing at him as I shook my head. "A twat wouldn't have done what you did at the airport. A twat would have taken the car and left me stranded," I replied softly.

His soft surprised chuckle was so close I practically feel it vibrate through me. His laugh was deep and sexy, like smooth whiskey. I ached to feel his lips against mine, to have his strong looking arms envelope me, his large hands touching and stroking...

Another shiver ran over my skin and I felt myself growing hot, desire burning in my veins.

"Maybe. I doubt I'm what you're looking for right now though," he told me.

At this I whirled and glared up at him, "How the hell do you know what I'm looking for? Huh?!" I demanded, pushing at his shoulder angrily. A sharp inhalation later I was throwing my arms around his neck, my fingers curling through his long hair as my lips moved greedily against his.

I felt his hesitation for a moment before his arms slid around my waist and pulled me even closer, a low grumble of pleasure coming from his chest. He pulled away for a moment, his nose brushing against mine as he chuckled softly.

A breath later he was kissing me again, pleasure spiraling through me with each brush of his lips against mine. His fingers crept underneath my tank top to brush against my skin, arching my body against his.

Blood pounded in my ears and my heart felt like it would burst from my chest as he backed me against the wall, my hands sliding from his hair to grasp his muscled waist firmly. When his lips began gliding down my neck and sucking at the skin, his teeth nipping, I moaned and dug my fingers into his hips.

Soon it was a scramble to remove clothing, frenetic movements to push fabric aside, reaching out to touch, and soft gasps filling the air. When I was in nothing but my underwear and Aiden's jeans hung loosely from his hips I pulled back to run my hands over his chest, watching with fascination as his muscles jumped under my touch.

His breaths came shallowly as my fingers slid down his abdomen and brushed along his briefs band, my eyes on his as I slid them under it and grasped his hardening cock. His legs shuddered at my touch and a guttural moan slid from his throat, his eyes liquid with desire.

My pulse thudded in my chest and between my legs as I began stroking him, gripping him tightly as he moaned and leaned into me, his forearms moving to rest on the wall beside my head, his forehead against mine.

Our hot breaths mingled and his voice was hoarse as he whispered, "God Audrie...fuck!"

I could feel him trembling against me and a few moments later he pulled away, gasping, "Just...just wait," he breathed. Our lips met again and a moment later he was dragging me to the couch, pulling me into his lap after he shed his jeans.

I could feel his erection pressing into my ass and ground down against it, moaning into the kiss as his hand closed around my breast. His fingers rolled my nipple until I was mewling against his mouth, panting.

I could feel how wet I was getting and desperately wanted his touch on me. As if he could read my mind his hand slid from my breast down to my underwear and then slid inside to stroke against me.

I gasped at the sensation of his rough fingers against my sensitive flesh, his digits sliding through my wet folds before they returned to my clit to press and rub against it. Arching in his lap I writhed and rolled my hips against his fingers, aching for more.

Suddenly he was lifting me and dropping me on the couch, sliding to his knees and pulling down my underwear in one smooth move. He looked up at me with a wicked smile before leaning in, his broad shoulders nudging aside my knees.

When his mouth closed over me I bucked and arched into him, moaning loudly. My fingers slid through his hair and tugged, trying to get him to move faster. He chuckled in response and began sucking on my clit, his tongue darting down to lap at my opening before coming back to my sensitive clit.

I was whimpering as pleasure ripped through me, growing like a tidal wave with each lick and suck. Aiden's fingers dug into my thighs as he kept them open, grunting when I tugged on his hair and rolled my hips against him eagerly.

I was barely aware of the needy noises spilling from my throat; the only thing I could feel was Aiden, all around me. The sensation of his lips against me, his tongue flickering and torturing me, his powerful hands gripping me so tightly I was sure I would get marks.

"Please....please Aiden, I need..."I gasped wretchedly, a low whine in my voice.

He pulled away and smirked up at me, "What do you need love? Hmm?" he asked, "Tell me," he ordered.

My breathing was so rapid I felt light headed and I shook my head weakly before gathering my thoughts and answering. "I need you..." I breathed, "Inside me."

At this Aiden's eyes darkened with desire, small lines framing them as he clenched his jaw and nodded. A breath later he was pulling off his briefs and sitting beside me on the couch. "C'mere" he whispered, crooking a finger at me.

My breath caught in my throat and my mouth went dry as I glanced down at his lap, his erection was so hard it was tapping against his abs, leaving small wet marks from the leaking tip. My body flushed with desire and I licked my lips, aching to taste him.

I slid from the couch and knelt in front of him, mimicking his earlier action. Reaching out, I wrapped my fingers around him once more, enjoying the way his hips jerked up and he groaned, high and needy.

Looking up at him through my lashes I leaned down and took him into my mouth, sucking hard on the tip of his dick. I watched as his neck arched and his nostrils flared, his control making him tense as I took him further into my mouth.

My tongue swirled along his length, tracing over the vein that ran the length of his cock. As I took him deeper and sucked, my fingers traced over his base and then down to his balls, tugging on them softly.

Aiden panted hard and pushed at my shoulder until I fell back on my heels and smirked up at him. He returned the smile and wrapped his fingers through my hair, pulling me up to meet his mouth for a hot, messy kiss.

Before I knew what was happening I was sliding into his lap, his erection pressing into my belly and between my legs. Moaning softly I rolled my hips into him, gasping at the sensation of him sliding along my wet pussy, rubbing into my clit.

Aiden groaned and rolled his hips back against me and soon we were lost, grinding into each other, moaning and kissing each other until the pressure within me was too much, and yet not enough.

Lifting my mouth from his I grasped his cock and angled my hips to take him in, my eyes fluttering as I sank down slowly. My lips dropped open in a silent gasp as he filled me, stretching me until I couldn't hold back the pressure building within me and I moaned, low and needy.

I began to ride him, my fingers clenching on his shoulder and in his hair, his face buried in my neck. His gasps skated across my skin as he thrust back against me, his fingers so tight on my hips it almost hurt.

His fingers dug into my ass as he slammed up into me, low grunts coming from his chest. Sweat pearled on my chest and ran down my neck only to be licked up by Aiden's eager mouth.

He sucked my skin between his teeth and massaged my ass as he thrust into me, the head of his cock dragging over the sensitive spot in my pussy, making me see stars.

My soft whimpers grew louder as he continued to slide along that spot, his hips snapping up in a rhythm that had us both breathless. One of his hands at my hips slid down to where our bodies met and began rubbing over my sensitive clit.

"OH! Oh fuck Aiden!" I cried, moving against him harder, faster. My thighs were trembling and my chest was heaving, and still, it wasn't enough. "Harder!" I gasped into his ear, and was rewarded when he grunted and began hammering into me, his thumb rubbing frantically over my clit.

"Ah! Oh! Y-yes!" I cried out, whimpering at the pleasure swelling within me.

"Fuck love, oh jesus!" Aiden groaned, his Irish accent growing more pronounced in his eagerness.

The sound of his rich voice and smooth Irish accent made me wild and I gasped in his ear, "Keep talking."

To my surprise Aiden laughed breathlessly and nipped at my throat again. "Aye, you like that love? You like when I talk?" he demanded.

I nodded jerkily, "Fuckin hot," I whispered back.

He laughed again, weakly, and continued whispering. "You've got such a sweet pussy love, I want to fuck ya all night long," he revealed.

I whimpered and nodded, "More," I demanded.

"Fuck love...you're so wet for me. God, ya feel like heaven!" he gasped, tilting his head up to kiss me. My fingers burrowed into his sweat dampened hair and I whined when he pressed harder on my clit.

I was so close...

"Aiden...I'm..."I couldn't get the rest of the words out as he thrust, his dick dragging over the small bundle of nerves inside me that left me jerking in his grip. Lightning spasmed through my body and with a shout I came around him, crying out nonsense as my hands scrabbled for purchase on his sweaty body.

He continued to hammer into me as he stroked my clit, roughly urging me to another orgasm as his hips stuttered. He was losing his pace and I knew it wouldn't be long now for him. His lips closed over my nipple and sucked, tugging on it until I cried out loudly.

Another orgasm flooded my body, stronger than before and I could feel wet heat dripping on my thighs. We were both crying out and moaning and when he came his hips slammed into mine, his cock like steel inside me.

"Aye! Oh fuck Audrie!" he shouted, his Irish voice wrecked, low pitched and rough.

I gasped his name on repeat and hung onto him limply as our bodies slowed, our mouths coming together for long, heated kisses.

As we stilled I ran my fingers through Aiden's hair and pressed soft kisses to his temples, my fingers on his shoulder running over the scratch marks I had left. I smirked softly at the feel of them and winced at the background ache in my hips from where he had gripped me tightly.

Aiden leaned back and smirked at me, "How's your holiday going now?" he teased.

I laughed softly and shook my head at him, "Hmm, pretty good. But I'm still not sure I want to go out and see Galway, there's a lot here that's quite appealing," I told him.

His brow lifted and he smirked, "Well perhaps I can show you a few places you'll find tempting," he replied, leaning in for another kiss.

I brushed another kiss on his lips and whispered, "I'll have to think of some way to say thank you. First you rescued me at the airport and now you've made my faux honeymoon enjoyable."

Aiden chuckled and ran his fingers slowly up my spine, "Perhaps we should discuss this after I make us breakfast in bed?" he suggested.

Lifting my brows in false shock I leaned back and gave him an astonished look. "Why Aiden, are you trying to get me into bed?" I demanded teasingly.

His grin in return was wicked.

"For starters."

**_AN: I hope you guys enjoy the Aiden one shot! I'm not great with expressing the Irish accent (any accent really), but I think it came across well. Thank you for reading, and please comment!! <3 _ **


End file.
